Last Stand
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: (Completed) (Ressurection Sequel) Scott and Kotemon are lost in the frontier world. Ryo and Cyberdramon are nowhere to be found. What's worse, Scott has become mentally damaged and Milleniumon is festering inside him like a sickness, taking him over...
1. Confusion

(Ok, here's the third and final installment of the "Milleniumon Trilogy." Now, I'm bringing in the Frontier DD this time. I only own myself, Tsunami, Touji, Seiya, Konatsu, and Bakura. Atarashii Taiyou owns Faith, Rath, Vincent, and Akito.)  
  
It had been 1 year since Moon=Milleniumon was defeated. However, Both DD and Tamers had suffered loss. The DD had lost Scott and Kotemon, while the Tamer lost Ryo and Cyberdramon. Both DD had died in the explosion of Moon=Milleniumon's castle. A year had passed since then, and they moved on with their lives. Mimi, who had been Scott's girlfriend, was able to fall in love again. Izzy had loved Mimi for quite a while, but was too shy to tell her. He had completely given up, when Scott came into the picture, but he bounced back when Mimi needed help. The 2 had been going steady for 8 months now. Everyone managed to live happily and remembered the good times with Scott, or Ryo.  
  
Elsewhere, in the Frontier World...  
  
"DRAGON CROSSBOW!" Emperor Greymon's attack shot down 2 Gryphonmon who were attacking the Frontier DD. One immediately recovered from the shot and prepared to swipe the ones who had not transformed.  
  
"MACHINEGUN DESTROYER!" The opposing Gryphonmon was struck dead on, by Magna Garurumon's gun.  
  
"PYRO DRAGON!" The other Gryphonmon was killed.  
  
Both Digimon's fractal code was exposed. Emperor Greymon and Magna Garurumon whipped out their D-Tectors and absorbed the fractal code. The 2 Zeta Hybrids devolved back to Takuya and Koji.  
  
"Man, those Gryphonmon just came out of nowhere. The angels mentioned something about Digimon going aggressive in the Digital World." 17-year old Takuya groaned.  
  
"The problem is we don't know what's causing it. Lucemon is dead now." Koji said. "They mentioned something about a Digimon that time had forgotten. He is one, whom others have fought, but always fight him again. Great, a Digimon stronger than Lucemon..."  
  
Zoë took off her hat, and fanned herself from the heat. "We should find some shade before it gets any hotter guys."  
  
"Good idea." The 2 agreed.  
  
Elsewhere, a brown haired boy, with a Kotemon on his back was trudging through the sands. He had a vacant look in his eye, as if he was in a trance. He stalked in a zombie like state. He seemed to be in search of someone. "Ryo... Ryo... Cyberdramon... Cyberdramon..." It had been one year, being stranded in this new Digital World. Scott and Ryo had been separated all this time. Scott had become mentally damaged for this length of time. It was unknown when he had awoken after the battle with Moon=Milleniumon. The use and sealing from the crest of Determination, had put a strain on him and his Digimon. Kotemon had been put into a coma. Scott was still in part of a coma. His mind was a million miles away.  
  
After a few hours, Takuya and the others had laid to rest in a cool forest. Takuya lay underneath a huge tree and looked at the sleeping girl a meter away from him. "Zoë is so beautiful... We've been through so much with the others... Then a few years ago, I realized that I loved having her around. Man, she's really become a babe in these past years..." He got up and walked over to Zoë. He lay down beside, the blonde beauty, and stroked her hair. "She looks so innocent when she sleeps. Her face is like an angel. No one, who saw her the first time now, would think she was a fierce warrior of the wind." He leaned down and kissed Zoë on the cheek. Zoë, who was still sleeping, blushed and smiled, thinking it was a dream.  
  
Koichi and Koji were at the edge of the forest, as look outs. They saw no enemy Digimon for now, but they did not realize that they'd come across something that would change their lives.  
  
"It seems too quiet here. It's the perfect setup for an ambush." Koichi muttered.  
  
"We better be on a close watch." Koji stated. "No telling if the new enemy is watching us."  
  
Inside the forest was Scott, still in his zombie-like state. He was walking closer to the twins, without realizing it. His eyes, were vacant and pupil-less with an eerie red hue in them. Kotemon was still strapped on his back, and his digivice hooked on his belt. His crest began to glow a dark pink. He stopped then leaped into a tree, and hid, watching the twins.  
  
J.P, who had been gathering lunch, was heading back with some apples, when he noticed a strange boy, with a Kotemon on his back, lurching about. "Who's that? What's that strange device on his belt?" J.P followed the strange boy until he leapt into the tree. He noticed Koichi and Koji nearby as well. He decided that Spirit Evolving would be too drastic, and unnecessary. Instead he aimed for the figure, with an apple. "Almost in sight... Got em'!" He tossed it.  
  
Scott never felt the apple hit him, but did lean enough to fall.  
  
The Twins heard something fall behind them. When they turned around, they saw a boy about their age, with a device similar to their D-Tectors, but different, and he had a Digimon with him. They heard J.P running over to them.  
  
"Guys, this guy was spying on you. I knocked him out of the tree. I saw him lurking about the forests. There was something odd about him..."  
  
Inside of Scott's Mind, a black, 2 headed shape with glowing red eyes appeared. WAKE UP! It screamed.  
  
Scott's eyes opened, but were glowing red with black, slit-like pupils. His eyes narrowed, and he grinned evilly. "SNYAAAA!" He screamed, and leaped a meter away, holding out his Digivice.  
  
Kotemon awakened in the same mannered and jumped in front of Scott.  
  
KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DINOHUMON! Dinohumon stood with his huge sword ready. "Gruuuuuuu...." He growled.  
  
"I've got these loonies!" Koichi stood in front. Both of his Spirits appeared in the D-Tector. The fractal code appeared on his hand, and he scanned it. "Spirit, Evolution! Loweemon!"  
  
"BRAGH!" Dinohumon lunged forward in a berserk rage, with his sword drawn. He leapt into the air, and swung his sword down on the hybrid.  
  
Loweemon lifted his sword and parried the attack. He countered in the process.  
  
Metal clashed against metal as the 2 Digimon fought with their swords. Loweemon swung sideways, while the deranged Dinohumon blocked and thrust forward. Loweemon moved back and jumped, avoiding a low slash.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji used his own D-Tector and transformed with his spirits. "LOBOMON!" Lobomon rushed in twirling his double edged sword. He thrust it and scathed Dinohumon across the leg, causing the lizard man to howl in pain.  
  
J.P had run off to get help. He found Tommy collecting food as well. He told him what was happening and they ran off to find Takuya and Zoë.  
  
Takuya had fallen asleep beside Zoë, when J.P and Tommy were calling for them. Takuya woke up immediately and tapped Zoë to wake her.  
  
"T-Takuya?" Zoë began to wake up.  
  
"Zoë, I think the others are calling for us."  
  
"What? Then we better get going..." Zoë said getting up.  
  
Takuya followed, and ran after Zoë.  
  
They found J.P and Tommy, coming towards them.  
  
"J.P, Tommy, what's wrong?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Loweemon and Lobomon are being attacked by some psycho kid, with a psycho Digimon! The two just came out of nowhere!" J.P said frantically. He led everyone over to the scene. When they got there, Dinohumon was now Slash Angemon. Slash Angemon was such a skilled warrior that he was giving Lobomon and Loweemon a run for their money with his swordplay.  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER! Slash Angemon's slash waves knocked the 2 advanced hybrids off their feet, flat on their backs. He began to circle over them, with a crazed look in his eyes. He clanged his blades as he circled.  
  
Scott grinned insanely. His right eye had the mark of a strange Digimon inside of it.  
  
Zoë looked at the strange boy with a bit of fear. "He's definitely controlling that Digimon up there. They both seemed to be possessed." She pointed her D-Tector up at the Digimon.  
  
"Slash Angemon. Mega Level. His Golden Ripper can slash through those who oppose him." Zoë read. She looked closer at the two. "Wait a second... There's some strange mark in their eyes. I think these 2 might be possessed."  
  
Lobomon and Loweemon devolved back to Koji and Koichi. They were lying on the ground with their fractal code exposed. The strange thing was that the boy and Slash Angemon were not interested in the data. They merely stared at it.  
  
Zoë was intrigued. "I don't think these 2 are enemies. They're merely puppets." She walked closer towards them.  
  
Slash Angemon howled and pointed his blades, as a warning.  
  
Scott shrank back as the woman came towards him. He acted like a cornered animal. His eye did not betray that behavior.  
  
Zoë heard her D-Tector bleep. She picked it out and everyone began to hear Ophanimon's voice.  
  
"Ancient Warriors, do not harm him. This boy and the Slash Angemon are from another world. You need to free him from the dark spell he is under."  
  
Takuya and Zoë nodded to each other, bringing out their D-Tectors.  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
  
AGUNIMON!  
  
KAZEMON!  
  
The 2 Human Spirit Hybrids started to advance.  
  
Slash Angemon started to walk towards them, his blades raised threateningly. Suddenly he dashed at them, screaming like crazy.  
  
BURNING SALAMANDER!  
  
Slash Angemon was hit in the face with a fire stream. He squinted and stepped back, only to have Agunimon pounce upon him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Agunimon flattened himself out as hard as he could, pinning the berserk Mega on the ground.  
  
Scott was about to run over to his Digimon, but as he ran he found himself up in the air. He kicked and flailed about.  
  
Kazemon lifted Scott up into the air to keep him separated form his Digimon and to get things under control.  
  
Deep in Scott's mind, the booming voice spoke again. I'LL LET YOU DEAL WITH THEM NOW. I'LL SEE YOU LATER, MIND SLAVE... HAHAHA...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon's eyes suddenly returned to normal, and they stopped resisting. Both of them became limp, black smoke steaming from them.  
  
Agunimon got up off of Slash Angemon as he dedigivolved back to Kotemon.  
  
Kazemon gently set Scott down next to his Digimon. "Whew, finally those two calmed down. Whatever was controlling them seems to have subsided."  
  
"What, or who was controlling them?" Agunimon wondered. "Something of pure evil was manipulating them..."  
  
"Uh..." Scott groaned in his slumber. "M...il...len...iu...mon..."  
  
"Huh?" Kazemon leaned in.  
  
"Milleniumon... get away... Milleniumon..."  
  
'Who's Milleniumon?' Zoë thought.  
  
Who was this boy? Who was Milleniumon? The Frontier DD were all thinking these questions. They'd have to ask the boy and his Digimon when he woke up. He had a lot of explaining to do...  
  
(First Chap up. What did you think? Have I gone to the darkside? Find out! R+R) 


	2. Lost and Seperated in a Strange Land

(Next chap. I've seemed to have become a little warped... I don't own Digimon, just my insanity. I know that I seem a bit depressing with my disclaimers, but that's because I hate writing them. I DO enjoy writing the actual story, and what can I say? I LOVE my work. ^_^)  
  
Inside the darkness, Scott floated around. He stared up into the sky above, with a glazed look. WHERE AM I...? WHO AM I...? TAI... MATT... SORA... TAKATO... WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? RYO? RYO... WHY DOES THAT NAME SEEM SO FAMILIAR...? YES. I AM SCOTT. I AM A DIGIDESTINED. KOTEMON IS MY DIGIMON... BUT... THAT'S ALL I KNOW... WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?  
  
BECAUSE, WHEN YOU THREW ME AROUND, YOU ENDED UP ABSORBING MY VERY ESSENCE. I THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT... A black shape appeared before Scott.  
  
MILLENIUMON... YOU ARE STILL ALIVE...  
  
YES... BUT I AM NOW A PART OF YOU... MY SOUL HAS BEEN FUSED WITH YOUR SOUL NOW.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
CALM DOWN... I'M NOT HERE TO TORMENT YOU. WE'RE BOTH DISABLED AND DISORIENTED RIGHT NOW. I FUSED WITH YOU, AND EVEN TRANSPORTED SOME OF MY POWER TO KOTEMON.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?  
  
SOMETHING SPECTACULAR...  
  
Suddenly white light engulfed Scott...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who's there?" Scott slowly opened his eyes, to see a boy, about one year younger than him, dressed in red, looking down at him.  
  
"Whew. You're awake. We weren't sure if you were going to recover."  
  
"Who are you?" Scott slurred out his words. He felt weak all over.  
  
"I'm Takuya."  
  
Scott tried to move but couldn't. 'Damn. I feel so weak. What the hell happened? I can only remember that I'm a Digidestined, with my Digimon Kotemon. But where did I come from?'  
  
He looked off to the right, to see a pretty blond girl, dressed in purple. Her shirt only reached midriff, cause of her breasts, and her skirt was short and tight, which hugged her pelvis tightly. She looked over Scott sympathetically. "I'm Zoë. How do you feel?"  
  
"My head hurts... I feel weak, and sick..." He coughed out. "Kotemon... Where is he?"  
  
"Over here." Kotemon suddenly appeared. "Thank goodness you awaked Scott. I was worried."  
  
"Ah, my god... I feel like I've been run over by a Mammothmon..." Scott tried to sit up, then stand but fell back. "My legs... They can't move..." He fell back on the ground."  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo and Cyberdramon were waking up from their slumber.  
  
"Hoo, ha... What a ride..." Ryo looked around at his surroundings. "Where are we Cyberdramon?"  
  
Cyberdramon sniffed the air. "It's the Digital World... But, it's a different one... I smell no Digimon and more..." He then froze, and growled. "Milleniumon... He still lives..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I still smell his power... I can't smell Scott, or Kotemon."  
  
"They went through the portal with us..." Ryo said. "Did Milleniumon kill them?"  
  
"I don't think so... We should check around this place..."  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon got off of the ground. Apparently they managed to retain their memories. They looked around their area. It looked like some sort of train shed. They noticed a group of train Digimon around them.  
  
The Trailmon looked at the newcomers in their shed. Angler, the one with the large teeth and the light dangling from its head, neared the two. "Who are you two? Are you friends of Takuya and the others?"  
  
"Takuya? Is he a Digidestined?"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, and a Digimon Tamer. Cyberdramon is my Digimon."  
  
"You trained him? You don't have a spirit?"  
  
"Spirit?"  
  
Angler stopped and eyed Ryo carefully. "Are you even from this world?"  
  
"Well... No. I got sent here by Milleniumon and..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You've never heard of him? He's an Evil God Digimon."  
  
"Evil God Digimon? Is he as bad as Lucemon?"  
  
"Who? I never heard of a Digimon with that name."  
  
"It sounds like you came from another Digital World."  
  
Ryo had a lot to explain to this Digimon.  
  
Back in the forest, The Frontier DD wanted to find out about this "Milleniumon" that was spoken by the boy.  
  
Scott was wondering who these kids were. How where they able to survive in the Digital world, without any Digimon partners? He had to ask them. "Uh..."  
  
Takuya turned to the boy. "Yes?"  
  
"How, are you able to survive in the Digital World? You don't have any partner Digimon, like Kotemon here."  
  
Takuya and the others didn't know if they could trust him. They were reluctant to reveal the spirits to him, in case he was the enemy. But, as they saw how weak and injured he was after the possession, they figured there was no harm.  
  
Zoë came forward. "We don't really need Digimon as we can turn into Digimon."  
  
Scott stared blankly. "You turn INTO Digimon? Explain, please."  
  
Zoë held out her hand producing the fractal code. The symbol of Kazemon shone on her D-Tector. She scanned the code. "SPRIT EVOLTUION!" She transformed into her Human Hybrid form. "KAZEMON!" Kazemon stood in a pose, looking beautiful.  
  
Scott's eyes bugged out. "WHAT THE HELL?! KAZEMON?! I've never heard of a Digimon with that name. What level? Champion?"  
  
"Uh... No... I'm a Human Hybrid Digimon actually."  
  
Scott was really confused. "Hybrid? The only levels I know of are Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Armor, Ultimate, and Mega... This definitely isn't the Digital world I know... Or the one I USED to know..." 'If only my memory wasn't so goddamn fragmented...'  
  
"Another Digital World?" Kazemon asked.  
  
"Yeah... I can't remember clearly though... Something happened to me, and my memory was blow to bits... I can't remember if there was one or 2 Digital worlds that I knew off... But there are others. One were I got Kotemon from." He pointed to the little Kendo Digimon. "I control him with this..." He flashed his silver Digivice. "You \have them too I see... But they make you turn into special Digimon I never know existed..."  
  
"Digivices? These are D-Tectors." J.P said.  
  
"Digivices, D-Arcs, D-Tectors, they're all the same to me." Scott examined Kazemon. "Don't you get cold? You call that battle armor? It looks more like Underwear." Scott snickered.  
  
Kazemon blushed madly all over, and screamed. "TEMPEST TWIST!"  
  
Scott felt a huge kick to his face, as he was thrown into the sky. 'Note to self, never piss off the fairy Digimon.' He thought as he fell back to the ground. SMACK! "OW! HEY, I'm injured remember?! Ow..." He had a huge footprint on his face. 'Hope that isn't permanent...'  
  
Kazemon devolved back to Zoë. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, you shouldn't make that underwear comment, you pervert."  
  
Takuya laughed. "Come on Zoë. It was just a silly wise crack. But with an outward comment like that, he probably thinks you're cute." 'Just like I do too.' He thought.  
  
Zoë blushed slightly at the word "cute."  
  
Scott cocked his eyebrow at the scene. "Are you two... A couple?"  
  
Takuya and Zoë both shouted. "NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" They realized they said it at the same time and both looked at each other, then both turned away blushing.  
  
Scott just sniggered, before clutching his head in pain. "Ugh... That girl has a mean kick."  
  
Back at the Shed, Ryo and Cyberdramon were explaining their situation to the Trailmon. The Trialmon were quite shocked at the description of the Evil God Digimon. He was even more threatening than Lucemon, for this Digimon had the power of time and space.  
  
"So you see, that's how we got here, and we're looking for our friend. He has a Kotemon with him. Has anyone seen him?" Ryo asked.  
  
EXCUSE ME...  
  
Ryo turned around, to see one black Trailmon, with glowing red eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
I AM DARK, OR DARK TRAILMON. I BELIEVE I HAVE SEEN THE ONE YOU SEEK.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
YES. I WAS TRAVELING AT NIGHT, WHEN I SAW HIM STALKING TORUGH THE NIGHT. HE HAD KOTEMON ON HIS BACK. HE SEEMED TO BE IN SOME SORT OF TRANCE. I MIGHT NOW WHERE HE'S HEADED. I WILL HELP YOU FIND HIM. CLIMB ABOARD, MY COACH AND I WILL TAKE YOU.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon felt at ease, now. They went to the back of Dark, and watched as his coach doors opened up. They walked inside of the carriage, and the doors closed behind them. Dark Trailmon released steam into the air as he let his train whistle loose. He slowly began to move out of the shed, and into the outside. Once on the tracks, he ran along them smoothly, with his passengers looking out for their friend.  
  
"I hope we can find Scott and Kotemon, and then we can find a way to get out of here. What about Milleniumon? He's still alive... Where could he be hiding? When will he strike?" Ryo asked himself these questions, as he traveled along the rails. Little did he know that both he and Scott would stumble upon a chain of events that would spark the Ultimate Battle...? Or, would this be an Ultimate WAR?  
  
(Things are heating up my friends... Milleniumon is in hiding for now... Which DD and Tamers will come to the rescue? What does Milleniumon have planned? Heh... That's for me to know and you to read and find out? R+R, but please... I can't bear another flame...) 


	3. Reunited and Confrontation

(You know the drill. Don't Own Digimon. If I did, Taiora would have come true. But it didn't. Sad for me...)  
  
Scott woke up at night. He just had another vision. This time, in the shadow of Milleniumon, he witnessed the arrival of a strange black Digimon. It had eyes all over it, blond hair, and 2 lethal blades. The Digimon appeared before him and slashed at his face... Scott woke up sweating like crazy. "Shit... Another nightmare vision... God, it's like Milleniumon is screwing with me for eternity..." Scott grumbled. He tried to stand up. His legs moved. "Yeah... At least I can walk now." He tried to stand up. He shakily managed to stand up. He saw the Frontier DD were asleep. He stepped over them as he walked out of the camp ground. He picked up a sleeping Kotemon as he left.  
  
Tommy heard the sounds of walking and opened his eyes to see that boy from before leaving. "Where's he going?" He slowly got up, and followed.  
  
Scott was looking up at the night sky, and at the view from the cliff he sat on. "It's so peaceful here. It's so different from the other Digital Worlds I've seen. Why can't I remember any adventures or exploits from those? Why cant I Remember any friends... Damn..."  
  
"You're upset by this huh?"  
  
Scott turned around to see a 14 year old boy, he heard was Tommy. "Oh hi... You're Tommy right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was just thinking. I know you guys are far from home. But the thing is, I'm REALLY far from home... You guys will be able to go back someday... But as for me... I don't know... My home doesn't even exist here..."  
  
"You're from another dimension?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much. I don't know what happened though. I've forgotten almost everything of my home. I was forced into this world."  
  
"Forced? By who?"  
  
"I can't really say yet... I hope you understand. It's been pretty traumatic for me... But can I trust you?"  
  
Tommy nodded. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Scott began to relay the story of Milleniumon to Tommy, thinking only he could hear it. But, what he didn't know, was that Koji, was silently listening in on the conversation as well.  
  
"So..." Koji said to himself. "That's what his story is, and that's how he got here... But, whether he likes it or not, the others are gonna have to know about who he's up against... This "Milleniumon" could be the enemy we've been sent after."  
  
Ryo sat in the darkness of the coach he rode on. Cyberdramon had long since fallen asleep. Ryo was looking through the window, at the night sky. "Scott... Where are you? Milleniumon hasn't played any mind tricks on me recently, but he might be devoting his time to tormenting Scott. I wonder if he's met the DD of this world. Spirit Evolving? Never heard of that... Ancient Digimon spirits... It sounds freaky.  
  
Cyberdramon choked a snore, and woke himself up by accident. He looked at his Tamer. "Ugh... Ryo... What are you still doing up? You need sleep. You still thinking about what those Trailmon told you?"  
  
"How can I not be? It's a lot to think about. DD with the spirits of Ancient Digimon, corrupted angels... This Digital World sure is much more complex then the other 2."  
  
"Amen to that..."  
  
"We gotta find Scott, and Kotemon. We gotta find them fast. This might be the perfect world for Milleniumon to revive...  
  
"Who knows what Digimon he could resurrect from here...? He's possibly not Moon=Milleniumon anymore. His crystal shell shattered. How much more will we have to fight him?"  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know. I sure wish the DD or the Tamers were here though... If only there was some way to contact them."  
  
"We better find Scott and Kotemon first. Then we should find a way to contact the others. If Milleniumon gains a new form, we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
Resolved, both of them finally went to sleep.  
  
The next Day, at camp, The Frontier DD, along with their new friend woke up to continue their journey. When they all packed up to continue, Scott was stopped by Koji.  
  
"Koji, right? What's wrong?"  
  
"Not to sound nosy... But I overheard you and Tommy talking last night."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sh... I think it's important that you should tell the others. They need to know about the Digimon you're associated with. I think he's the enemy we're hunting."  
  
Scott looked gravely worried. "I don't know if I should tell them just yet. Some of my experiences with this Digimon I prefer to keep private..."  
  
"Well, if you don't tell them then I will. This sounds important." Koji persisted.  
  
Scott was getting annoyed. 'God... This guy doesn't seem to care that I want to keep some of this private... What if they think I'm in league with Milleniumon, if they know I'm a vessel for him...?'  
  
Koji noticed that Scott seemed to be in a state of inner turmoil. 'He seems quite disturbed about this 'Milleniumon.' I have to ask him what the problem is.' "Why are you so apprehensive about this?"  
  
"Can you kep this part a secret?"  
  
".... Ok..."  
  
"Well the thing is, after a fight... Milleniumon is some how, inside of me... We've become one entity."  
  
Koji's eyes widened in shock. "He's inside of you?!" He whispered loudly.  
  
Scott nodded. "He might take control of me if he regains power and if he's ever released... God only knows what will happen... He's become a part of me, and I've become a part of him..."  
  
"So, you've become a holding vessel for an evil god?"  
  
Scott nodded shamefully, and he turned away, walking of, with Kotemon behind him.  
  
Koji was at a complete loss for words... 'The other DD really need to hear about this. He's gonna hate me for this, but it'll be for the good of the Digital World.'  
  
Now out of the forest, the Frontier DD and their new friend were nearing Trailmon tracks, the same tracks that Dark Trailmon would be coming on any second.  
  
"Hey look, Railroad tracks. That means a Trailmon would be around here..." J.P said.  
  
"Yeah, but probably not at this time." Zoë said.  
  
"Trailmon?" Scott asked. "I never heard of a Digimon with that name."  
  
"Trailmon are train-like Digimon. They're basically the Digital World's source of transportation."  
  
'Now why don't they have things like that in the other Digital World?' Scott thought.  
  
Deep inside Scott's mind, the familiar voice of Milleniumon was speaking... AH YES... THIS WORLD HAS HAD SOME INTERESTING THREATS IN THE PAST. A TREASURE TROVE... AND ANCIENT SPIRITS?! INTERESTING... HAHA...  
  
The imagined of the mysterious black Digimon appeared once more. This time it was glowing. "I live again soon... I will get revenge on those whose defeated me before."  
  
Scott suddenly went pale, and shivered.  
  
Zoë turned around to see Scott, with a pale and uneasy look on his face, like he had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong with him? He looks like something frightened him..."  
  
Only Koji and Tommy knew what was wrong. 'Must have had another Milleniumon related vision...' They both thought simultaneously  
  
WOOT!  
  
As they neared the tracks, they heard an eerie Trailmon whistle.  
  
Takuay knew only on Trailmon that could have that whistle. 'Dark Trailmon? What's he doing here? Last time I saw him, is when I briefly went back home, after failing everyone. Why is here now?'  
  
Sure enough, Dark Trailmon was on the tracks, chugging along. Ryo and Cyberdramon had long since woken up and were on the look out.  
  
Ryo suddenly saw a group of children. "Are those the Digidestined of this D-World?" He asked himself. He then froze when he saw the only child with a Digimon at his side. "SCOTT?! DARK! Stop! We've found them!"  
  
VERY WELL... Dark Trailmon put his breaks on and skidded to a halt, cuasing a shower of sparks to spray everywhere. A wall of steam escaped him and hit the DD in the face, causing them to cough and splutter.  
  
Scott looked at the Trailmon curiously. It resembled an odd looking Diesel engine, with a fancy coach behind it. He noticed that there were passengers in the car. He looked closer. One was a human boy, while the other was a lumbering, ultimate level dragon Digimon. It was Cyberdramon. "Who do I know... uses a Cyberdramon? I can't remember..." Suddenly Scott fell to the ground, clucthcing his head. His mind was flooded with familiar images of the boy and his Digimon. "That's Cyberdramon! Who's the boy...? He's from a different world... He's... a Tamer! What was his name... Richard... Rowen... Ryu... Ryan... RYO!' "YES! His name is Ryo Akiyama! He's a Digimon Tamer! His Digimon is Cyberdramon!" He said the last part a little too loud, causing the Frontier DD to look at him with freaked expressions. Scott ran to the coach. "RYO! It's me Scott!"  
  
Ryo burst out of the coach and ran towards his friend. "SCOTT! I found you at last!"  
  
The two boys gave each other a welcoming hug, the kind that close friends give each other.  
  
The Frontier DD watched as another Boy with a Digimon emerged from the train. Both boys seemed to recognize each other.  
  
Koji thought now would be a good time to bring up what Scott had told him. "Guys, those two know something important that we don't." He relayed all that Scott told him about Milleniumon.  
  
When he finished, everyone was in shock at the thought of a Digimon that was far worse than Lucemon. Why did Scott and Ryo come here? What were their ties, to 'Milleniumon?' The boys really needed to talk, now.  
  
Scott and Ryo were relaying what had happened to them after they reached this new Digital World. Kotemon and Cyberdramon were catching up as well. As they broke apart, they realized that the Frontier DD had surrounded them. All of them had accusing glares. This made the four very nervous.  
  
"Uh..." Scott began.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Ryo finished.  
  
"Damn right. Koji told about your connections with some Dark God Digimon called Milleniumon."  
  
Scott's eyes widened and he glared angrily at Koji. 'Damn you, blabbermouth!' He mouthed.  
  
Takuya continued. "It seems that you guys know him too well... You've got some explaining to do..."  
  
"Shit..." Ryo, Scott, Cyberdramon, and Kotemon all groaned at the same time.  
  
(Now Ryo and I have been reunited. What else could happen? How are they gonna explain themselves? Especially if my brain's been scrambled. Where are the others? Will they come to help? That's for me to know and you to find out... R+R) 


	4. The Return of Duskmon

(Next chap up... I don't own Digimon, but you all know that by now. LOL)  
  
Back in the DD's world, Izzy was surfing on his computer, scanning the Digital World, making sure there were no more threats.  
  
Mimi came in from behind him. "Hey, Izzy."  
  
"Oh, Mimi, hi." Izzy replied. He then turned to his computer, which had gotten an odd signal. "Hey... What's going on...?" He checked a new item on his desktop. He clicked on the icon, and suddenly received a map of an unknown place. It looked vaguely. "Hmm..." He began slowly checking it out. This looks oddly enough, like... THE DIGITAL WORLD?!"  
  
Mimi stepped back in shock. "Just how many Digital Worlds are there?!"  
  
Izzy pursued further. "There seems to be another Force of Digidestined, and what looks like...? RYO?! SCOTT?! MY GOD!! THEY'RE ALIVE!!"  
  
Mimi froze. Scott, the boys she had loved. She was devastated when he apparently died.... She had never gotten over the shock. But, hearing that he was alive, suddenly she was filled with an indescribable joy.  
  
Izzy noticed her discomfort. "Mimi... Are you okay...?"  
  
"I'm just shocked. I thought Scott was dead, and that my heart would never heal, but now... I feel the emptiness inside of me filled back up. I'm now happy that he's alive, and I have so much to tell him." She looked up, her eyes shining with tears of joy, and a smile on her lips.  
  
"We should contact the tamers as well. They'd kill to know that Ryo is alive." Izzy started typing a message to the Tamers, ever since their adventure, they had been able to establish contact with them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Tamers world, 17-year old Henry was working on a computer file. Suddenly, his computer blinked saying there was e-mail. When he clicked on it, he found it was from a familiar friend. "E-mail from... Izzy?! Why, I haven't heard from him since the battle with Moon=Milleniumon." He clicked upon it. When eh read the letter, his reaction went form disbelief to shock to joy. "They're alive... They're alive. THEY ARE ALIVE!!" He threw his arms up into the air. He ran to his phone, and dialed Takato and Rika. "Wait till, they here this..."  
  
A few hours later, a few of the DD were gathered at Izzy's house. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Ken, Davis, and Bakura came over straight away. Seiya and Konatsu also wanted to come along. They all brought their respectable Digimon with them.  
  
"You see..." Izzy began. "I've found evidence of a 4th Digital World. It has new Digimon, Spirits, its own Digidestined, and more importantly, Ryo and Scott, are there. Somehow... The battle with Moon=Milleniumon caused them to be thrown into this new world. They're alive, but they're probably looking for a way out. That's why I called you here. We're going to plan a rescue mission."  
  
Mimi was filled with joy. 'He's alive... I can't believe it... I'm so happy. Hold on you 2, we'll get you out of there...'  
  
Back in the Tamer's World, Henry called Takato and Rika over, relaying what Izzy had told him. "So, the DD are going to try and rescue them. I called you 2 over to help."  
  
Takato and Rika both nodded in response.  
  
Izzy and Henry both booted up their computers for transfer, to this new Digital World. The computers emitted soft humming sounds, as the screen began to glow, brighter and brighter. Both parites held out their Digivices, whose energy began to react with the computer. Both humans and Digimon were sucked inside, heading towards the new Digital World.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott and Ryo were like deer in headlights, as the Frontier DD were questioning them.  
  
"You see..." Scott began. "Milleniumon is..." He and Ryo explained the whole story. He explained how he met the DD, and the time he fought Milleniumon, and Ryo's experiences with him, and finally, he shocked everyone, including Ryo with telling that Milleniumon possessed him.  
  
Ryo was horrified. His best friend was carrying the spirit of Milleniumon inside of his soul and mind. What would happen if Milleniumon were to awake? Would Scott die if Milleniumon were to awaken? Would Scott die? Or would he turn into Milleniumon? He didn't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
Takuya and his friends were rather horrified. Their new friend carried the spirit of an evil god inside of him, and could even look into his thoughts. Takuya was extremely weary of Scott now, and didn't know if he was stable enough to control the creature inside of him.  
  
Scott felt ashamed. He was carrying the true essence of evil within him. He was now seen as a monster, and an outcast. "I'm sorry... you had to hear this... I can't live, knowing I'm carrying an evil god inside of my mind..." He picked up Kotemon and broke into a mad dash.  
  
"SCOTT! COME BACK!" Ryo called. 'Damn! One Digidestined carries a dangerous being in his head, and now he's gone emotionally distraught... This is not good. I gotta go after him. We need to keep him around, if he's alone, god only knows what could happen!'  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant light in the sky. Ryo, Cyberdramon and the Frontier DD al shielded their eyes, as the light filled the sky.  
  
Ryo looked from his hand, and could make out a few figures dropping down from the light. They looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly, the figures all touched the ground. He could tell that some were Human, while others were Digidestined. He took away his hand as the light died down. He then recognized who it was. "DD?! Tamers?! You guys! You're actually here!"  
  
Tai and the others dusted themselves off, as the light died down. "Well, this time we didn't all land in a big pile. We actually made it with a soft landing. Sora... As much as I'm enjoying it, you can let go of my waist now." He said the last part with a laugh.  
  
The said girl pulled away, slightly blushing as Tai kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Takato laughed and said. "That goes for you too, Rika..." He said, as the said girl pulled away, pouting. Takato just hugged her. They turned to great their friend Ryo.  
  
Ryo was overjoyed to see his friends. "Guys, how did you find us?"  
  
"Izzy was able to pinpoint this Digital World, and was able to find you guys. Don't ask us how..." Davis told them.  
  
Mimi was looking frantically around. "Where's Scott?! I need to see him!"  
  
Ryo then remembered. "OH SHIT! He just ran off! He was emotionally distraught, because of a confession... I'll explain later! "I have to after him. There's no telling what could happen if he's alone. Cyberdramon! Come on!" Ryo and Cyberdramon ran off.  
  
"We better go to..." Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon took off after Ryo.  
  
"I must go. Scott'll definitely need me." Mimi ran after them with Palmon.  
  
The Rest of the DD and Tamers then faced the Frontier DD, who looked quite shocked.  
  
"Well..." Bakura began. "We should introduce ourselves, I think."  
  
Elsewhere, holding Kotemon as he ran, Scott felt as if he wanted to die. 'How can I live or be with anyone?! I'm holding a god of destruction inside of me. I'm a living hazard to everyone...'  
  
Ryo and the others ran frantically through the fields, trying to catch up to Scott, who had a huge lead ahead of them.  
  
"So, Milleniumon is inside Scott's head?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's why he was so reluctant to tell us. He now hates himself. He thinks he's a threat."  
  
"I'd feel that way too, if I were in his shoes." Sora said solemnly. "Poor guy must be feeling traumatic."  
  
Mimi was running faster than any of them, holding Palmon in her arms. "Hold on, Scott... I'm coming for you... You never let me down before, so I'm not letting you down..."  
  
Scott stopped running once he reached a cave. He felt too tired to run any further. He just fell to his knees and cried. "Why... Why have I been dealt this curse?!"  
  
IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT SCOTT... YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOUR SELF, WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE ON MILLENIUMON...  
  
"Who's there?!" Scott yelled to a voice that seemed to echo in his head...  
  
I AM ONE WHO FOUGHT AGAINST, BUT WAS DEFEATED BY, THE DD OF THIS WORLD... I WAS A CORUPTED VERSION OF THE DARKNESS SPIRITS, BUT MY ESSENCE WAS PURGED FROM THE ONE WHOM I POSSESSED, AND THE SPIRITS WERE PURIFIED. BUT, NOW I SHALL RISE AGAIN TO REAK MY REVENGE, NOT JUST ON THE DD OF THIS WORLD, BUT OF THE ONES, FROM THE ALTERNATE WORLDS...  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?!"  
  
YOUR FRIEND INSIDE YOUR HEAD HAS TOLD ME OF THEM... I AM THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN HAUNTING YOUR RECENT DREAMS...  
  
"That black Digimon with the many eyes and blades... That was you! What's your name?"  
  
I AM DUSKMON. THE CORRUPTED DARK SPIRIT... I SHALL BECOME FREE ONCE MORE NOW, AND WREAK HAVOC ON YOUR FRIENDS, INCLUDING THAT FOOL, KOICHI...  
  
Scott felt a tremendous headache. He clutched his head as a high pitched whistling sound echoed through his ears. He was crying in pain as the sound got louder. He opened up one eye to see a shadowy blob appear before him. It began to materialize into a humanoid Digimon form. I was covered with black armor and had an eye on each arm and leg, two on his face, and one large one on his chest. On his wrists he had 2 deadly looking blades.  
  
"I should be thanking you... Your presence in this world has allowed me to return for revenge, with more power than ever..."  
  
Scott and Kotemon both looked horror at Duskmon. "No... I've actually made things worse..." Scott muttered.  
  
"Hahaha... It's going to get much worse for you boy..." Duskmon began to stalk towards Scott, while Kotemon was defending Scott from him. "You have no idea what you are carrying or what you will soon unleash..."  
  
(Yes... Cliffhanger... What will happen with me and Duskmon? Next chapter you'll see... R+R) 


	5. Love Beats All

(Next chap up. I don't own Digimon of course. I've got Duskmon back to life, but I'm not bringing Velgmon back. Sorry all.)  
  
Scott was paralyzed with fear as he looked at Duskmon. He got to his feet and frantically pulled out his Digivice and Crest. "Kotemon! DIGIVOLVE AND QUICK!"  
  
KOTEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SLASH ANGEMON!!  
  
Slash Angemon stood with his blades out. "Duskmon... Prepare to die..."  
  
Duskmon just laughed. "Don't think you can win just because you're a Mega Digimon." He lashed out his blades and flung himself upon Slash Angemon.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Slash Angemon and Duskmon were throwing cuts and slashed at one another, metal clashing against metal. Sparks were flying, as the sword fight pressed on, between the 2 humanoid Digimon.  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
Slash Angemon jumped back sending his 2 blade beams at the Dark Hybrid.  
  
Duskmon just snorted, and destroyed each blade with a slash. He then fired his blades out of his wrists. The 2 bladed were shot like spinning boomerangs. Both blades struck Slash Angemonin the face, scratching his helmet, and cutting his face. The 2 blades then came back to Duskmon.  
  
Slash Angemon held his face as he felt it stinging from the cut. He shook it off, and flew at Duskmon, tackling him into the rocky outside of the cave.  
  
Duskmon grunted from the impact and kicked Slash Angemon in the chest, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Slash Angemon reared back, grabbing Duskmon by the legs, with his own legs, and flipping him over into the ground.  
  
Duskmon countered with his own throw, sending Slash Angemon 2 metres away. He pounced upon Slash Angemon and kicked him in the ribs.  
  
Scott was watching Duskmon with a hint of fear. "This guy's a nightmare... I'm feeling pure evil from him... He's kicking the shit outta my Digimon..."  
  
Tai, Agumon, and the others were running through the fields, looking for Scott and Kotemon, not knowing that he was locked in a life and death struggle.  
  
Mimi was looking most of all, with Palmon in her arms. She felt that something was happening. Scott and Kotemon were in trouble and she could feel it.  
  
DEADLY GAZE! Duskmon's attack sent Slash Angemon flying into the air, where Duskmon reappeared and dropkicked him. Duskmon then followed up with a cross slash across Slash Angemon's chest.  
  
Scott watched helplessly as his Digimon was getting beaten. His look of despair turned to horror as Duskmon turned to him.  
  
Duskmon decided to leave the Digimon for now, and focus on his new target. He threw Slash Angemon to the side, and went after Scott.  
  
Scott ran for his life as the Human Hybrid Digimon chased him. Suddenly, the said Digimon darted infront of him, and smacked him right across the chest.  
  
Duskmon smiled as he surprised his prey. He then leapt on top of Scott, and tried to slash at him...  
  
CHANG!  
  
A blade stopped him from commiting the deed. Duskmon looked up to see his former foe.  
  
Slash Angemon had recovered and was trying to get Duskmon away from his partner. "Don't you touch him, you multi eyed ghoul. I ought to jam my blades right through all those eyes of yours."  
  
Duskmon stepped on Scott, then smacked away Slash Angemon, before going back to him.  
  
Slash Angemon was engaged in yet another sword fight with Duskmon. Metal and sparks were flying all around as blades clashed with one another.  
  
Scott, who had the wind knocked out o him and was a bit sore, tried to stand up and get away. As he reached a tree, Slash Angemon was thrown right by him, into the tree, breaking it in half. The hit from Duskmon must have been tremendous, as Slash Angemon dedigivolved back to Kotemon, who was knocked out.  
  
Scott quickly picked up Kotemon and ran for his life. He heard Duskmon heaving and panting right behind him. His fear increased dramatically as he did not want to face the multi eyed horror behind him.  
  
Duskmon ran faster and faster. He was closing in on the boy and Digimon. He knew he could catch the boy anytime he wanted, but preferred to play with him, instill his fear. 'Run, run as fast as you can, there's no where to hide from multi eyed man...' He chanted in his head, and laughed.  
  
Tai, Takuya, Takato, Rika, Zoë, Sora, Mimi, and the Digimon were looking everywhere for Scott and Kotemon.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten far." Takato said. "There's not much to run too..." They were now in a forest nearby the cave. They were searching for the digimon and his distraught partner, who may have been a holding vessel for a time god.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!! ANYBODY! AAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Everyone broke form the search, hearing a voice screaming in terror. They knew that voice in a moment. It was Scott.  
  
"That's Scott!" Sora shouted. "He sounds really frightened..."  
  
"God... Something must be attacking him, and Kotemon's been put out of commission!" Rika said. "We have to find him and fast!"  
  
Zoë looked around frantically. She heard another scream. "It came from over there!" She pointed to an opening in the forest.  
  
Mimi suddenly broke into a sprint and went right through the opening.  
  
"Mimi! Come back!" Tai yelled.  
  
"It's not safe!" Agumon called out.  
  
Mimi didn't hear them. She ran towards the source, with only Palmon at her side.  
  
Kotemon fell to one side, cut up and bruised.  
  
Scott landed on another side, cut up, bruised, beaten up and a few broken bones.  
  
Duskmon stalked towards the human victim, smirking all the while... He clacked his blades menacingly as he walked towards Scott.  
  
NOW... ANNHILIATE THE FOOLISH BOY AND FREE ME ONCE AGAIN SO I CAN RETURN TO MY FULL FORM AT ONCE.... Milleniumon's voice echoed through Duskmon's head.  
  
"Of course, Milleniumon..." Duskmon spoke.  
  
He grabbed Scott by the throat, and began to tighten his grip. He was trying to choke Scott.  
  
"ACK! NO!" Scott gargled out.  
  
"Tsk, tsk... What a waste. The hunt was good while it lasted."  
  
"No... let me... go..." Scott felt himself being drained of power, and life... He felt as though Duskmon was winning, and that he was about to die. Scott began to go limp as he could no longer breathe.  
  
THORN WHIP!  
  
A thorny whip suddenly smacked Duskmon across the face. He howled in pain and anger, as the thorns lashed his face. "ARGH! WHO DID THAT?!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rose fairy Digimon appeared, whip in hand.  
  
"ROSEMON?!"  
  
Rosemon smiled at him dangerously. "You recognize me, hmm?"  
  
"This does not concern you!"  
  
"Oh it does..."  
  
"That Boy and his Digimon are our friends, more importantly, that boy is my boyfriend!" Mimi stepped out from behind Rosemon. "Sick him, Rosemon!"  
  
ROSE RAPIER!  
  
Rosemon lunged at an unsuspecting Duskmon, and plunged her rapier right into Duskmon's chest.  
  
Duskmon was unprepared and felt the rose sword rip through his chest, drawing data and blood from the eye on his chest. He staggered back, only to feel another whip slap him across the face, scratching him dangerously. He hissed dangerously as he felt the pain in his chest and face.  
  
DUSKMON! I HAVE ALREADY INSTALLED SOME OF MY SOUL AND POWER INSIDE OF YOU. RETREAT FOR NOW, AT ONCE!  
  
'Yes sir...' Duskmon spoke to Milleniumon. "Another time..." He spoke dangerously as he dissapered in a flash of darkness.  
  
Tai and the others arrived at the scene on top of Phoenixmon, just in time to see Duskmon retreat.  
  
Takuya froze. "That was Duskmon... But, how?! Koichi can't be evil again. He must be a separate Digimon now it has to be that..."  
  
Mimi and Palmon, meanwhile, walked over to Scott and Kotemon. Mimi felt relieved that Scott wasn't killed. He was still breathing, as was Kotemon, who was just waking up. Mimi knelt beside Scott. "Oh Scott... I can't believe it..." She shed a few tears of joy, which splattered on Scott's face. "You're actually alive... I'm so happy..." She leaned in closer, and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Scott felt something warm on his lips, and slowly opened his eyes. He first thought he was staring up into the face of an angel. He then realized it was an angel, his angel. "Mimi? You're here?!"  
  
"All for us are here. We're here for you."  
  
"You... You shouldn't be here for me... I'm harboring Milleniumon, and now so is Duskmon. It was my fault that Duskmon came back to life..."  
  
Mimi shook her head as the rest of the party came over. "It wasn't your fault that any of this happened. We're gonna help you."  
  
"Mimi..." Scott was at a complete loss for words. Maybe he would have some hope after all...  
  
Duskmon meanwhile, was recovering from his wounds. "How ironic... I now have half of Milleniumon inside of me, yet that boy still has the other half. I think I'm going to half to bring in some reinforcements...  
  
(DD, Tamers and FC are together. Duskmon needs to be stopped, before Milleniumon comes back. What other Digimon will be resurrected from the grave? Find out next chapter.) 


	6. Heaven must be mising an Angel Make tha...

(I don't own Digimon, just some of the OC characters.)  
  
Around a campfire in the forest, the DD and the Tamers introduced themselves to the Frontier DD. The DD explained why they had come, and that Milleniumon was from their world. They explained that Ryo and Ken originally fought against him, but the final battle was disastrous for the two. Milleniumon then returned to wreak revenge upon the DD. But they managed to defeat him when Scott joined the team. They then went on about how Milleniumon had gone to the Tamers world, and how they had to team up. Scott and Ryo were caught in a time warp and sent into this world. The DD explained that it was partly their fault that Milleniumon had crossed over through dimensions.  
  
The Frontier DD waved it off though.  
  
"You couldn't have predicted what would have happened, after you defeated him." Koichi said. "It wasn't your fault that he kept coming back." He then turned to Scott. "It wasn't your fault that you were possessed or that Duskmon's back, carrying part of Milleniumon himself. The way I see it, we can all combine our powers to finally silence him."  
  
Takuya stood up. "Yeah! Now that 4 Different DD teams are here, we gotta stick together. We're brothers in arms!"  
  
AHEM!  
  
Takuya sweat dropped as he caught glares from all the females. "Eheh... Brothers and Sisters in arms, I mean..." This earned smiles of approval from the girls.  
  
All DD and Digimon alike cheered in approval. This was the only time, Scott spoke. He was silent for most of the night. He still had half of Milleniumon burning away inside of him, and now, Duskmon was back from the dead, carrying the other half of Milleniumon. Scott still felt like he was the cause of it. He dreaded what other horrors would be unlocked. Duskmon now could have that power, not just him. He never even noticed that the other DD were going to bed.  
  
Takuya was about to turn in, when he saw his new friend still up. His Digimon was asleep beside him, but he was still up, looking pale and concerned. "Why is he still up? He must be really freaked about what's happened so far." He decided to walk over to the freaked boy.  
  
Scott was still worried and depressed about Milleniumon. 'Duskmon's out there... He could revive who knows who... Why didn't I hold him back?!'  
  
"Hey... You need to get some sleep. You look stressed. You still worried about what happened?"  
  
Scott nodded slightly. "I should have known what was going to happen. Maybe I could have stopped Duskmon from being released."  
  
Takuya put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. What's done is done. It's just a problem. It can be solved, and we might be able to avert some serious damage if we work through this."  
  
Scott knew there was no point in worrying about it now. He decided to take Takuya's advice. "You're right, Takuya. I'm getting tired. Things will look better in the morning... night." He picked up Kotemon and went over to a secluded spot to sleep.  
  
"Well, that's my good deed for tonight." Takuya said as he wandered back.  
  
"That was really sweet of you."  
  
Takuya turned and came face to face with Zoë. "Zoë? I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I woke up just in time to hear you give Scott that motivation."  
  
"Yeah, he looked down, so I thought I'd boost his spirits."  
  
"That was nice of you. You're a kind person."  
  
"Well, I..." Takuya reddened at the flattery.  
  
"Thinking of others, always there for your friends... That's what I love about you Takuya..." Zoë swiftly leaned over and kissed Takuya on the cheek, before skipping off back to sleep.  
  
Takuya was at a loss for words. He held his hand up to where he was kissed. "That felt... nice..." He found himself smiling. "I guess I'm in for sweet dreams tonight..."  
  
Duskmon flew through the night, as if in search of something.  
  
WHERE ARE WE HEADED DUSKMON? The voice of Milleniumon echoed in his head.  
  
"There are three Angel Digimon of immense power. They might be able to help us, with a little, "persuasion...""  
  
AHA... NOW I SEE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING AT. THAT'S QUITE CLEVER... CARRY ON.  
  
Duskmon dashed towards the palace of the great Digital Angels, with evil intentions in mind.  
  
The next morning, everyone was packing up camp, to continue the journey. Scott was feeling a little bit better than he had last night, as he packed up and joined the others.  
  
Takuya was having new feelings and thoughts, occupied by Zoë. That one kiss had his mind going a mile a minute. "It seems like a dream... But I remember it clearly... Does Zoë like me back? She must do..."  
  
Zoë was thinking the same thoughts. "I can't believe how bold I was! I just upped and kissed him just like that... Then again, what girl wouldn't want to kiss him...?"  
  
When everyone had joined up Takuya and Zoë barely talked to each other. When they rubbed against each other, both immediately looked away, blushing madly, looking as nervous as hell.  
  
Scott and Ryo were the only ones who seemed to notice, their odd behaviour.  
  
"Hey, does anyone notice how close we are to the Angels' Castle?" Koji pointed out. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Kerpymon. Maybe they can help us out."  
  
"Good idea." Takuya said.  
  
"So the Digital Angels are the guardians of this Digital World?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yep. They watch over the Digital world and protect it, much like the Digimon Sovereigns protect yours. Their Divine power and knowledge can help us figure out what we need to do. Let's go."  
  
After 15 minutes they reached the castle. It brought back many memories for them, though it included being attacked by the enemy. The angels had long since regained power and ruled over the Digital World peacefully. They reached the castle door, and knocked upon it. They received no answer.  
  
"What's going on?" Takuya asked, as he banged on the door. Still no answer. "Something's wrong..."  
  
Tai held out his Digivice to Agumon. "Stand back!"  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!!  
  
The frontier DD looked in awe as Agumon had transformed to his Mega form, right before their eyes.  
  
War Greymon stood in front of the gates, arms outstretched. "This outta do it. Here we go! TERRA FORCE!" He fired the giant energy ball, destroying the doors.  
  
Everyone rushed inside the palace. Everything looked alright at first, but as they went further, there was damage, and hints of a battle. They all began to grow concerned. When they reached the throne room, they were horrified. Sorcerimon lay everywhere, their fractal codes exposed. Objects all around were smashed, crushed, thrown about, and just torn apart. The angels were nowhere to be found...  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Tai asked.  
  
"This place is trashed..." Matt observed.  
  
"No... Not again..." Zoë whimpered.  
  
Scott found a familiar blade nearby and picked it up. "This crimson blade... Duskmon was here..." He growled.  
  
Koichi paled at the name of his former self. 'Duskmon's back... Will he be coming for me most of all? Or is he up to something bigger?'  
  
Zoë was at a loss for words. "How can someone...do something this violent and barbaric?" She began to cry...  
  
Takuya couldn't stand to see Zoë so upset. Without thinking, he reached out and hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest, as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Scott felt the remorse and regret once more, as he knew who was responsible for letting Duskmon out to commit these tragedies. It was him. He felt like the whole world was angry with him.  
  
The DD and Digimon set about checking for survivors and salvaging the palace. Miraculously, none of the Sorcerimon were deleted. Most of them were either badly injured, unconscious, or in shock. All three Great Angel Digimon were not in their quarters. It was evident that Duskmon had captured them.  
  
Outside, on a hill, Duskmon looked down upon the palace. "They came too little, too late... The angels won't be so divine after the darkness is through with them." Duskmon looked upon 3 crystal globes in his hand. Each one contained one of the Angels. They were bound up with strange chains. "You angels were so high and mighty... But soon you'll be merely pawns, in my master's plans... Ah... But there is one more angel I should make contact with... One who is as evil as my master... Lucemon..."  
  
Suddenly the sounds of a fight were heard off in the distance. It was the sound of 2 Mega Digimon fighting for their lives.  
  
Duskmon turned his head to the source.  
  
I SENSE A FAMILIAR ENERGY... YES... IT APPEARS TWO OF MY MINIONS HAVE INDEED SURVIVED... GO TO THEM!  
  
Duskmon followed Milleniumon's order and dashed off. He ran through the trees and leaped over hills, until he came across a valley. There were two Digimon, unconcius. One was a Valkyrimon, the other, an Anubismon. Near them were 2 human boys, one with dark hair, and a long trench coat, the other, in ninja-like dress, with white hair.  
  
Milleniumon chuckled. "Ah yes... Vincent... Rath... It looks like they came to this world too. Duskmon! Go fetch them at once!"  
  
Duskmon walked over to the fallen allies, and held out his hand. "DARK SPHERE!" Four, dark spheres absorbed the four, and turned into globes, much like the ones that held the angels.  
  
PERFECT... I WILL HAVE A NEW ARMY TO LEAD. JUST YOU WAIT DIGIDESTINED... I WILL ACHIEVE MY MOST POWERFUL FORM YET.  
  
Back at the Palace, the lead Sorcerimon relayed what happened. He explained that Duskmon appeared out of nowhere, stronger than a Mega Digimon and very deadly. The angels tried to hold him down, but he was able to negate their attacks. He had used a new power, called Dark Sphere and had imprisoned them. He proceeded to destroy the palace and attack all the Sorcerimon. Thankfully, no one had been killed.  
  
'Now Duskmon has the Great Angel Digimon, hostage... I felt something bad was going to happen.' Scott was in inner turmoil. Suddenly he felt darkness invade his mind, and an eerie voice speak to him.  
  
HELLO SCOTT... YOU KNOW WHO TIS IS, THIS TIME.  
  
'Duskmon?!'  
  
YES... I'VE GOT A PSYCHIC LINK TO YOUR BRAIN. MILLENIUMON'S POWER IS GROWING WITHIN ME, AND IS SLOWLY LEAVING YOU, YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW. BUT THAT ISN'T THE END OF YOUR TROUBLES... I HAVE THE ANGELS, AND I HAVE TWO SURVIVNG DARK DD WITH ME. THEY APPEAR TO BE THE LEADERS...  
  
'Rath?! Vincent?! They're still alive?!'  
  
HAHAHA... THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR NOW... TALK TO YOU AGAIN... FOR NOW, YOU SHOULD TAKE A LITTLE NAP. A loud crack was heard through Scott's mind.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black in Scott's head. He fell into a dead faint...  
  
Duskmon chuckled. "The shock would kill him... Or maybe just make him pass out. Now... On to Lucemon..."  
  
(Cliffhanger... Duskmon has the angels... What if Lucemon is revived? Disaster... R+R) 


	7. Lucemon is Milleniumon! Milleniumon is ...

(I don't own Digimon. There'll be more Takumi goodness on the way.)  
  
Scott woke up to find himself in one of the palace bedrooms. He found himself surrounded by brilliant crystal walls. He could see many of his reflections around as he got up. "Damn it... Another blackout in my mind, as usual. Where are the others?" He walked towards the crystal door, turning the handle. He opened it slightly, gazing at the white crystal walls. They glittered so much he had to avert his eyes.  
  
In another area of the castle, Zoë was helping to tend to a Sorcerimon's wounds. She was just patching up his arm. "There, is that better?"  
  
"Yes thank you. That injury was hurting so much..." Sorcerimon hugged Zoë in thanks and went off to help the others.  
  
Takuya was standing near the doorway as the Sorcerimon passed him by. He walked up to Zoë, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey..."  
  
Zoë whirled around in surprise. But she calmed down when she saw that it was Takuya. "Oh, hi Takuya..." She blushed.  
  
"How are the Sorcerimon?"  
  
"They'll be fine. A lot of them are in shock."  
  
"You didn't take it that well either... You ok?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Let's talk about this in private." Takuya took Zoë's hand, and they began to walk out of the room. They walked down the halls until they reached a secluded room. It looked like a bedroom similar to the one Scott had woken up in. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
"No. Just seeing all that damage and what the angels and Sorcerimon must have gone through, it made me upset thinking of how horrible someone could be to do something like that..." She shed a few tears. "I want to get revenge!" She suddenly felt two arms embrace her.  
  
Takuya was hugging Zoë tightly. "Zoë, calm down. We'll find Duskmon and get the angels, back. We've done it before, so we can do it again." He lifted her head up and gazed into her eyes. "I promise you."  
  
Zoë couldn't help but melt into Takuya's embrace. "Takuya..." She whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" Takuya asked rather nervously.  
  
Zoë looked up at him. She appeared to be blushing madly. "Takuya... I love you..."  
  
Takuya's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Zoë?! Could you say that one more time?  
  
"I love you Takuya... Do you love me?"  
  
Takuya said nothing, but he began to lean closer to Zoë's face... Closer... Closer... He leaned forward, removing Zoe's hat, and pressing his lips against Zoë's.  
  
Zoë's heart beat as fast a hummingbird. She felt a pure bliss emanating through her body as Takuya kissed her. She never wanted it to end.  
  
Takuya deepened the kiss. 'This'll answer her question no doubt... Man this feels good...' He pressed up against her, causing her to moan in pleasure. He inched his hand over to her skirt, but he began to pull away... However, Zoë's hand motioned him to go ahead. Takuya broke from the kiss. "I won't do anything you're not ready for."  
  
Zoë just smiled. "I know you won't do anything drastic... Just go ahead."  
  
Takuya kissed her again, and he slowly began to unzip her skirt.  
  
Scott meanwhile, was passing by the door. He felt light headed ever since his blackout. He then looked at the door. "Wonder if anyone's in here..." He pulled open the door. His eyes widened at what he saw... Takuya and Zoë were on the bed, making out. Takuya had his hat and jacket off, while Zoë had her skirt off, revealing her white, strawberry printed underwear.  
  
Zoë looked up and Saw Scott standing in the door way, in shock. She then remembered her position, and realized that her panties were exposed. She screamed.  
  
Takuya at the same time looked up, noticing Scott in the doorway. "WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"YIKES!" Scott shrieked. He slammed the door and started running down the hall way, in case Takuya decided to pummel him. He turned a corner and continued running, until... BAM! He smacked right into Ryo.  
  
"Oooooowwww..." Both boys grumbled.  
  
"Scott? What the hell were you running from...?"  
  
Scott blushed madly. "I...kind of intruded...on a...make out session...involving Takuya and Zoë..."  
  
Ryo burst out laughing. "Oh man... They must've been freaked! Hehehe... Did you "SEE" anything?"  
  
Scott blushed again. "I kind of saw Zoë's panties... I wouldn't be surprised if those two beat the crap out of me later..."  
  
Ryo snickered. "The bell tolls for thee..."  
  
Scott shook his head. He looked up with fear hearing someone coming. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Kotemon and Cyberdramon.  
  
Elsewhere, Tai and Agumon were aiding 2 Sorcerimon with the clearing of shattered magic items. They were defensive potions, and crystal balls. Now they were smashed and useless, thanks to Duskmon. "What a mess..." Tai griped. "Duskmon really went overboard. He just went on a complete warpath."  
  
"This is too much." Agumon agreed. "He's kidnapping, but does he have to vandalize at the same time?"  
  
They cleaned up the shattered remains of some potion bottles, and cleared away some ruined crystal balls. Sora and Biyomon came in after attending to another Sorcerimon's wounds. "How's everything going, Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"A mess. Duskmon messed up the magic room. He went on a warpath when kidnapping." Tai explained. "Shattered potions, crystal balls broken, and magic books torn up. He wanted to destroy everything that could track him no doubt."  
  
"That's horrible. He goes after the protectors of this Digital World, and plans to use them in an army. You think we can stop him?"  
  
"Just because he's an unknown level, with varying powers, and that he's got Milleniumon's spirit inside of him, doesn't make him unbeatable. We can destroy him."  
  
Sora smiled. "That's my guy, always striving for the best of everyone." She walked towards him gracefully, and cupped his face in her hand. "You've just reminded me of one of your likable traits." She kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away, liking his earlobe playfully.  
  
"Hey! Public displays of affection!" Matt joked, from the other end of the room.  
  
"Like they'd care." Gabumon added.  
  
Outside the palace gates, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were on guard, just in case Duskmon might come back. They looked all around, only seeing trees and mountains in the distance. There were no signs of disturbance as of now.  
  
"It's quiet... Not good. It's the perfect time for an ambush. Duskmon's out there somewhere. Who knows who he's got with him? He's got Milleniumon in him, he has untold power... I don't want to know what kind of horrors once resided in this world..." Gallantmon said.  
  
Sakuyamon nodded, but smiled. "Nothing we haven't taken on before, love. We can take anything Duskmon or Milleniumon throw at us. If we can find Duskmon, we might be able to delete him before Milleniumon gains his new form."  
  
Elsewhere... The said Digimon was walking around in deep space, on one of the digital moons. "He should be here somewhere..." He was looking for a Digimon that the Frontier DD dealt with once. He stopped near a cluster of asteroids. "Ah... this is where his guardian were destroyed.  
  
HMMM... TWO OF MY DECEASED DARK DD HAD THESE EXACT SAME DIGIMON AS PARTNER DIGIMON. BUT THESE ONES SEEM MUCH MORE POWERFUL... MAYBE THEY'RE MORE RUTHLESS AND EFFICIENT...  
  
Duskmon nodded. "They will be useful." He pointed a blade towards the mess of asteroids. His blade began to glow a bright red, and seemed to suck up a large amount of rainbow colored data. It lasted for about 10 seconds. In Duskmon's other hand were two small spheres, containing Dynasmon and Crusadermon, the Royal Knights. "Now... All we need is "him." He then turned to another direction. "Yes... This is it... He's here..." Duskmon leaped over, asteroid by asteroid. "Master Milleniumon. I have found the perfect Digimon for your army. He could provide a suitable body for you. Until, you regain your true form...  
  
AH, OF COURSE. LAS TIME I DID SOMETHING SIMMILAR, BUT I MERELY JUST POSSESSED ZHUQIAOMON. THIS TIME, I CAN ACTUALLTY BE A NEW DIGIMON. RIGHT NOW, IT COULD BE JUST AN EMPTY SHELL. BUT I'LL PROVIDE THE SOUL. BRING HIM TO ME!!  
  
Duskmon pointed his blade out. A mass of rainbow colored data appeared. It was slowly drawn into Duskmon's blade. Duskmon's opposite blade began to manifest the data into a form. It was the form of a rookie angel Digimon. It looked like a Blond child, with marking on his body, and a robe. On his back were 10 angel wings. "I present, Lucemon!" Duskmon's Chest eye began to spew forth a stream of data that was absorbed into Lucemon's body. After a minute, the data flow stopped.  
  
Lucemon opened his eyes, and they shone an evil red, with black slit pupils. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of Lucemon's usual, effeminate voice, the voice of Milleniumon echoed out. "Yes... This body is perfect. It's so full of power. I can feel the Digivolutions. They are of extreme power and technique."  
  
Duskmon smiled. "I knew you would like it. Now...what is our first step, oh mighty one?"  
  
Lucemon/Millleniumon smiled. "We will head back to the earth of the Digital World. We will first resurrect our soldiers, and complete our army. Once that's out of the way, we shall go to the temple, where Kerpymon was defeated. A large data stream has been formed there. Once we get a hold of it, I shall manifest myself into it, until I achieve my true and final form. Then we shall proceed in joining all 3 Digital Worlds and Real Worlds... We shall from them into one whole world, the Millennium World! A world where humans and Digimon will live together and I shall be their God!"  
  
"Excellent Master. No one will be able to stop you. The Digidestined, in reality, don't stand a chance."  
  
"You Duskmon shall serve as my lead Priest and General."  
  
"I am honored sir." Duskmon bowed.  
  
Lucemon/Millleniumon turned to the globe that was the Digital World. "You just wait Digidestined. You won't know what hit you... All 6 worlds will submit to my power..."  
  
(Uh oh... Milleniumon's really done it this time... How will the Digidestined hope to stop this Megalomaniac God? R+R) 


	8. Lift Off Castle

(I don't own Digimon of course.)  
  
Down in the basement of the Palace, Seiya and Konatsu were gathering and stocking supplies.  
  
Black Agumon and Black Gabumon were exploring the contents of the basement when they came across a huge machine.  
  
Black Agumon eyed the machine with interest. "This looks like something useful."  
  
"It looks like an engine for a battleship. I wonder if this means that the palace can fly..." Black Gabumon wondered.  
  
Seiya looked over, and notice the two Digimon eyeing something. He wandered over to the two rookies. "What have you two found?"  
  
"An Engine!" Black Agumon said. "It looks like it's for this palace."  
  
Konatsu overheard. "Engine for the palace? This place can fly? We gotta tell the others."  
  
Scott and Kotemon were helping stand up some shelves of magic books for the Sorcerimon. Suddenly they heard some steps behind them.  
  
"Ah Ryo Cyberdramon! Could you help us with these? They're quite heavy..." He turned around then shrieked. Right behind him was Takuya and Zoë. "H-h- h-h-hi... How are y-y-y-you guys?" He said nervously.  
  
"Fine..." Takuya said slowly.  
  
"Considering you walked in on us. You also saw my panties..." Zoë said the last part through clenched teeth.  
  
Scott was shaking in his boots. "Ah, lord..." He stuttered nervously. He nervously backed away.  
  
Zoë stomped towards him in a fury.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Scott screamed bloody murder, scooped Kotemon up and started running like hell, with an enraged Zoë behind him.  
  
Takuya couldn't help but laugh as he watched his girlfriend chase after the frightened holder of Determination.  
  
Mimi and Palmon stepped in at that very moment, seeing the warrior of wind chasing after her boyfriend, in a fit of rage. She did not take kindly to this, and ran over to stop it.  
  
Zoë was catching up closer to the running boy and his Digimon. She was just about to reach out and grab him when, BAM!  
  
Mimi tackled Zoë to the ground. "Don't hurt my man!"  
  
"Your man peeped in on me and my Boyfriend in a make out session!"  
  
"Maybe you should've put a look on the door and then he wouldn't have done it!"  
  
The girls were screaming, pulling at each other's hair and tugging at each others clothes.  
  
Scott stopped running and turned around.  
  
Takuya stopped laughing and was fixated at the event before him, gawking.  
  
Scott and Takuya immediately huddled together, both yelling. "OH! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!"  
  
"My money's on Mimi!"  
  
"Mine's on Zoë!"  
  
Seiya and Konatsu, along with their Digimon had come in just in time, to see the 2 boys betting on their fighting girlfriends. Both boys sweat- dropped. They walked over to the boys and the fighting girls.  
  
"I think this palace flies." Seiya blurted out.  
  
Both girls stopped their cat-fight, hearing Seiya's words.  
  
"What did you say?!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"This palace can fly." Seiya repeated. "Konatsu and I found an engine in the basement. It's attached to this whole castle."  
  
One Sorcerimon piped up. "Of course! The palace has a flying mechanism inside of it. It was in case of a war. Now that you think about it... Now is the perfect time to use it."  
  
Scott nodded. "Great idea. Do you have a way I can let the others know about it?"  
  
The Sorcerimon reached into his pocket, and pulled out a multi-colored data ball. "Speak into this. Everyone in the castle will hear you as you speak into it."  
  
Scott looked at the sphere in front of him, and spoke into it. "Guys, I think I know how we can find Duskmon. Meet me in the basement."  
  
LGIHTNING ARROW!!  
  
A village of Elecmon was under attack. Huts were ablaze with wild fires. Elecmon were running from their burning homes, searching for safety.  
  
AMEMET!!  
  
Beastly jaws erupted from the ground, and snapped, crushing a group of Elecmon. All that was left was their fractal codes.  
  
Vincent and Rath appeared, and absorbed the fractal codes into their Digivices.  
  
"Look at them, run Vincent... All the energy is ours for the taken. Milleniumon will awaken soon." Rath chuckled.  
  
"Yes... We also have to keep an eye on those Digidestined. You can be sure they'll try and interfere..."  
  
"FERAL SWORD!" Valkyrimon destroyed another group of Eelcmon, and let his master take the data.  
  
"PYRAMID POWER!" All the remaining Elecmon were trapped inside a pyramid prison, were they were shocked and crushed to death by the pyramid's energy.  
  
Rath absorbed the last of the fractal code.  
  
Vinmcent then remembered. "The Digidestined, are at the Angels' palace now. Let's go keep an eye on them...  
  
Meanwhile, all the Digidestined and the Digimon were in the basement, facing the engine.  
  
Scott looked at the Sorcerimon. "So does this engine still work?"  
  
"It should do. We've been tuning it up and keeping it in almost mint condition." The Sorcerimon who spoke walked over to the engine, as if he was looking for something. He found a yellow switch at the side. He grabbed it and tried to push it down. He grunted and groaned as he tried to pull it down. Ryo and Scott ran over and started to push down with him. They pushed for 3minutes, until, finally, the switch pushed down. KACHUNK! The motor began to make a loud grinding noise...  
  
Outside, the palace began to shake violently. A loud rumbling sound was heard. The palace ripped itself from the ground and began to rise into the sky.  
  
Down from the ground, Vincent and Valkyrimon watched as their enemies began to float into the sky, and they didn't like it.  
  
Vincent scowled. "So, they're thinking of interefering... RATH!"  
  
Rath and Anubismon appeared beside them.  
  
"What is it?" Rath asked.  
  
"It's time we get revenge for all the others." Vincent stated. "Let's show them they're not welcome in the skies."  
  
"The skies are OUR domain." Valkyrimon stated.  
  
Both Digimon and their human partners flew into the air.  
  
After 30 minutes, the palace was floating in the sky like a battle cruiser.  
  
Tai and Agumon ran over to one of the windows, and looked outside.  
  
"Woah! Look at the vast sky!" Tai gushed. "We're soaring with the birds!"  
  
Agumon looked about. "The clouds look like cotton candy. I could just walk out and eat them..."  
  
"I could easily fly out and eat them, it's safer." Biyomon laughed.  
  
Sora looked at the sky with wonder. "It's so beautiful out there..." She rushed out onto the balcony, with Biyomon.  
  
Tai and Agumon went after their significant others.  
  
"Oh, it looks so lovely out there..." Zoë rushed out to the balcony.  
  
"Zoë, wait!" Takuya chased after her.  
  
Outside, there was the sky, as blue as the water. White clouds littered the sky, looking like mounds of cotton candy. Flying Digimon passed by quickly passing perplexed looks at the floating palace.  
  
Sora rushed onto the balcony. Placing her arms out, she twirled about, letting the wind envelope her and flow threw her hair.  
  
Tai stepped out, as Agumon went over and chased Biyomon all around the balcony. He watched his angel of Love dancing about in the wind. She looked so beautiful and innocent. Tai smiled as he went over to his girl, embracing her lightly as she danced.  
  
Sora giggled at Tai's embrace, and took his hands. "Tai, come dance with me in the wind." She took him further.  
  
Zoë felt at one with her element of wind. She took off her hat, and let the wind blow through her long blond hair, as she too danced around.  
  
Takuya was drawn to Zoë as he moved towards her. 'My fairy of the wind...' He thought blissfully, as he reached out for her. "My wind Fairy... You look so beautiful in your element..."  
  
Zoë blushed and smiled, taking Takuya's hand as they danced in the breeze, and clouds.  
  
As the two Digidestined couples, laughed and danced in the wind, two intruders were following them close behind.  
  
"Silly fools... So Lovey Dovey... Makes me wanna puke!" Rath griped.  
  
Vincent chuckled with laughter at his friend's rant. "Calm down Rath. You'll get your chance to spoil the fun."  
  
"Good... I want revenge."  
  
"We all do. We want revenge on those twits for sending us through that blasted portal and winding up here..."  
  
Valkyrimon and Anubismon narrowed their eyes at the dancing Digidestined ahead. Both Digimon growled maliciously...  
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes at the Castle and DD. "They'll all pay..."  
  
(Uh oh... Vincent and Rath are about to attack. Tune in next time to see how the DD deal with the aerial intrudes. R+R) 


	9. Ambush of the Airway Intruders

(Things are heating up as you see. I don't own Digimon.)  
  
Takato ran outside to the balcony, and looked over the railings. "Wow! We're so high up. This is so cool! We can actually touch the clouds! Rika! Come see this!"  
  
Rika ran over to her lover's side. Even she was awe struck. She reached up and was even able to touch a passing cloud. She got quite a handful of moisture as she brought her hand down. "Wow, I'm actually touching the clouds..."  
  
Tai held Sora lovingly around her waist as she stood near the edge with her arms out.  
  
"Tai, this feels so good. Flying through the sky, feeling the wind... This is bliss..." Sora said to Tai dreamily.  
  
Tai smiled. "Yeah, it is... But holding you makes it even better." He kissed Sora along her neck, causing her to blush and sigh.  
  
Takuya twirled Zoë around, letting her feel the wind and clouds within the sky. "This is such a great feeling, huh Zoë?" He held her up as she reached up to the sky, kissing her along her stomach.  
  
Zoë felt the wind blow through her long blond hair, and closed her eyes, letting it caress her body. 'I never want this to end...'  
  
Mimi twirled around on the balcony, feeling the wind all over her body. She felt two arms encircle around her, and felt a kiss on her face. She looked over to see Scott smiling mischeviously. "Care to join me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Scott whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and shiver.  
  
Ryo watched the DD couples and their Digimon frisking about in the wind. "They're really enjoying this."  
  
Underneath the fortress, Vincent and Rath were preparing to strike. They both sat atop their Digimon, waiting to strike those on the balcony.  
  
"Well, they don't suspect anything... They're all love sick fools now..." Rath said.  
  
"We can strike..." Vincent ordered. "Let's go..."  
  
On the balcony, Agumon sat on top of Guilmon, looking at the view. "So high up, it's better than an airplane." Agumon gushed.  
  
"The clouds look yummy..." Guilmon mused.  
  
LIGHTNING ARROW!  
  
Palmon and Kotemon jumped out of the way, as 2 electric arrows almost struck them.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kotemon said in a startled tone. "There are no storm clouds around. There shouldn't be a storm!" He then looked up. "AW CRAP!"  
  
Everyone on the balcony looked up to see Valkyrimon hovering above them. "Hello foolish brats..." He flew down, and touched the balcony floor.  
  
Vincent jumped down and made himself known. "Hello... I bet you thought I was dead..." He pointed to Scott. "Thanks to you, I got sent here! But, I've been reunited with my master."  
  
Rath and Anubismon appeared right beside Vincent and Valkyrimon. "That goes for us too. Now, we're here to get revenge, and also to stop you from finding Duskmon. He does not want to see you, so you better turn back now if you know what's good for you!"  
  
Tai walked up to them, Agumon right along with him. "We're not backing down we're finishing this chaos right now! All dimensions are at stake!"  
  
"It's not just our world in danger, but now different worlds are in danger. We'll band together and keep them from being infected by Milleniumon's evil!" Agumon added.  
  
Vincent gritted his teeth in anger at their determination and nobleness. "IF YOU WON'T BACK DOWN... THEN WE'LL KILL YOU! VALKYRIMON! KILL THEM!"  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!  
  
BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... PHONEIXMON!  
  
KOTEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SLASH ANGEMON!  
  
PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON!  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGE TO... SAKUYAMON!  
  
FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION... ALDHAMON!  
  
FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION... JET SYLPHIMON!  
  
The 7 Mega Digimon and 2 advanced hybrids stood facing the 2 evil Megas.  
  
Valkyrimon snapped his fingers, and a group of white, half eagle, half lion creatures emerged. "I'd like you to meet the Hippogryphmon, they'll kill you quickly, so don't bother fighting us..." The Hippogryphmon proceeded to attack the palace at all sides. SONIC VOICE! The palace was attacked from everywhere, rocking and rolling as the attacks shook it up  
  
Inside, the alarm had gone off, when Vincent and Rath had attacked. The palace locked up tightly in all entrances and exits so as the enemy could not get in.  
  
Ryo looked through the slightly barricaded window, and watched as the fight went on. "A surprise attack... Vincent and Rath followed us..."  
  
"LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon fired white lightening at one Hippogryphmon. The creature surged as the electricity engulfed it, knocking it out. He charged at the beast and body slammed it into another and both hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Sakuyamon was fighting three off with her staff. She swung it to the side, smacking one Hippogryphmon across the face, causing a red, bloody mark on the beats face. It growled with anger and flung itself on top of Sakuyamon biting and scratching at her. Sakuyamon tried to push the beast back with her staff, but I kept trying to get at her.  
  
"LIGHTNING JOUST!"  
  
The sudden attack caught the beast off guard, causing it to explode in a shower of data. Sakuyamon looked over to see Gallantmon, lance pointed, giving the thumbs up sign.  
  
On the other side of the ship, the Hippogryphmon were blasting at the side trying to get inside of the castle. SONIC VOICE! Their sound waves beat upon the walls terribly, causing cracks and dents to form in the metal...  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!"  
  
The Hippogryphmon were tossed around in the sky, by an unkown attack. They turned to see who it was. Sure Enough, it was Phoenixmon, who had Sora, Tai, and War Greymon riding on top of her.  
  
War Greymon got on top of Phoenixmon's head and positioned himself as a few shrieking Hippogryphmon attacked. "TERRA FORCE!" His nuclear blast exploded on contact, sending the Hippogryphmon falling to the ground below.  
  
SONCI VOICE!  
  
Phoenixmon was struck in the tail feathers, as a Hippogryphmon tried to attack her. She immedeatly turned to her attacker. "STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" The Hippogryphmon shirked and flew around wildly as its whole body was engulfed in flames.  
  
War Greymon launched himself from Phoenixmon and torpedoed towards the flaming Digimon. He raised his mighty golden claw and slashed, the Hippogryphmon in half. The doomed creature exploded into data, and scattered like dust, across the sky.  
  
Aldamon looked from side to side as 4 Hippogryphmon circled him dangerously, near the front of the castle. They seemed to circle close and closer as they went around... Suddenly, one screamed and flew out at him. "ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon struck back with blazing fire burning the Hippogryphmon into smoldering ashes.  
  
"GREAT TURBULENCE!" A super strong wind suddenly blew the other 2 Hippgryphmon away from Aldamon. Sure enough, Jet Sylphimon appeared near her lover. "Guess my charm and beauty BLEW them away." She laughed.  
  
SONIC VOICE!  
  
Both were struck from behind and hit the haul of the castle, but managed to stay conscious. Five Hippogryphmon charged at them, dangerously, bearing teeth and claws.  
  
DIMENSION SCISSORS!  
  
AMYTHEST WIND!  
  
The Hippogryphmon were eradicated, and dissolved into dust like data.  
  
Aldamon and Jet Sylphimon look up to see a Grand Kuwagamon and Silver Sakuyamon fly in. On top of the Digimon, there was a black haired boy in dark clothing and a red haired girl in tight fighting leather.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Jet Sylphimon asked.  
  
"I'm Akito, but I Prefer to be called Vice."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend, Faith. We're friends of your friends. I'm also Takato's Sister."  
  
"You're with us?"  
  
Akito answered for her. "Yeah. Izzy called for us and sent us here. We saw your castle flying about, and then we noticed those idiots Vincent and Rath attacking. We'll talk later, after we get rid of these Hippogryphmon..."  
  
At the back of the ship... "THORN WHIP!" Rosemon tossed her whip out, smacking a Hippgryphmon on the side. She lassoed it with her whip letting the thorns dig into its flesh, and then threw it at 2 more, that were coming from the side.  
  
Slash Angemon flew up to them, being chased by two more Hippogryphmon. He stopped in mid flight. "GOLDEN RIPPER!" He sent out his golden slash beams, which sliced and diced the beaten Hippogryphmon. Their remains plummeted to earth.  
  
SONIC VOICE!  
  
Slash Angemon was thrown into the back of the ship by the sound wave's impact, making a huge dent in the ship, in his shape. He peeled himself off and turned to the Hippogryphmon. Blades extended he lunged forward. Both contacts were heading toward each other. Closer...closer... It appeared that a head on collision was impenitent. Suddenly before the contact, there was a slashing sound, and bright shine. Both contacts were on opposite sides... Slash Angemon stood up, while the Hippogryphmon dissolved into data.  
  
While all the fighting was going on... No one noticed that Vincent and Rath had broken in. Valkyrimon and Anubismon managed to blow down the balcony door, and now they and their masters were heading for the control room... Sirens were already blaring through the castle, on account of the Hippogryphmon. So no one in the control room knew they were coming, and that they were right outside the door...  
  
(Cliffhanger Time! Uh oh... Vincent and Rath have broken in... What will happen? R+R) 


	10. Capture the Enemy

(I don't own Digimon, simple as that. These Disclaimers are the only parts I hate.)  
  
Vincent and Rath stood behind the door to the control room. Valkyrimon and Anubismon were stationed to blast it down.  
  
All of the other DD were outside fighting against the Hippogryphmon, and never noticed the intrusion.  
  
"Time to take these Digidestined down once and for all..." Vincent said. "We end it here, now."  
  
FERAL SWORD!  
  
AMEMIT!  
  
Matt, Gabumon, Koji, J.P, Koichi, Ryo and Cyberdramon all turned around, in time to see the door out of the control room break down, and Vincent, and Rath standing there with their Digimon.  
  
"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GIVE UP! WE"RE COMMANDEERING THIS CASTLE IN THE NAME OF MILLENIUMON!" Vincent shouted.  
  
"If you value your lives, we MIGHT let you live." Rath said.  
  
"Psh... Like you word is worth anything!" Koji challenged, holding out his D-Tector. "FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEOWOLFMON!" Beowolfmon came forward, sword drawn. "We've got a mission to uphold, and we're not being pushed around by you idiots."  
  
"CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGE TO... JUSTIMON!" Ryo and Cyberdramon stepped forward, as Justimon. "If you think you guys can just cause trouble again, you're mistaken."  
  
Valkyrimon faced Justimon, and began to stalk towards him. "You're so self righteous and sure of yourself. I hate that! FERAL SWORD!" He rushed at Justimon with his sword, and swung down upon him.  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!" CHING! Justimon got his energy sword up just in time to block Valkyrimon's attack. He felt the sword of steel pushing down upon him. It was an unwanted pressure, so he pushed back with all his might. He threw Valkyrimon off of him, just enough for an attack. "JUUSTICE KICK!"  
  
Valkyrimon dodged the kick, by flying to one side. "Slow, you are. LIGHTNING ARROW!"  
  
Justimon ducked as the electric bolt zoomed right over his head.  
  
"LICHT ANGRIFF!" Beowolfmon shot his light cannon towards, Anubismon.  
  
The Dog Demon leaped over the blast and slammed the advanced hybrid with a flying kick.  
  
Beowolfmon went sliding across the floor on his back, and hit the wall. He rubbed his sore head. He looked around and noticed some mysterious bestial jaws rising around him... "Uh-oh..."  
  
AMEMIT!  
  
Beowolfmon jumped to the side, avoiding the crushing jaws, as they snapped and crushed the very spot where he once lay. He turned to the Dog God, and pointed his sword at him. "ZWEIHANDER!" He lunged at Anubismon, his sword charged with energy. He leapt into the air and swung down with all his might. Suddenly, he felt himself stop in mid air. He looked down to see that Anubismon had caught his blade in mid air.  
  
Anubismon smirked. "A frontal attack. How stupid and predictable..." He thrusted Beowolfmon into the air...  
  
Beowolfmon felt himself being tossed into the air, until he almost reached the ceiling. He began to fall towards Anubismon. He saw a chance to strike. He went down into a dive, with his arms blocking his face. BAM! He smacked Anubismon across the face, causing him to topple to the ground.  
  
Rath had tried to rush to the controls and sabotage everything, while the battle was gone. Koichi noticed what he was about to do however. He darted in front of the Dark DD, his arms outstretched. "Aw, no you don't!" Koichi punched Rath away from the controls.  
  
J.P meanwhile was holding back Vincent. Vincent tried to go and help Rath get to the controls, but J.P grabbed him from behind.  
  
Matt and Gabumon ran over to J.P, with Gabumon attacking. "BLUE BLASTER!" The attack burned Vincent's face, severely. Matt came up and started punching Vincent in the stomach.  
  
Koichi punched Rath across the face, hard, causing his nose to bleed.  
  
Rath kicked Koichi in the stomach, and hammer punched him in the head, causing the boy to fall on his face, before kicking him.  
  
Koichi got up slightly sweep kicking Rath across the legs.  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!  
  
The 2 attacks merged together, eradicating the last of the Hippogryphmon... Tai, War Greymon and the rest of the outer party checked around the ship. There were no more Hippogryphmon... But where were Vincent and Rath?!  
  
"They escaped maybe?" Aldamon suggested. "They could've chickened out."  
  
"No way!" Scott said. "I know those 2. They don't give up immediately..." He looked at the balcony... Then he noticed the ruined door. "OH SHIT!"  
  
Tai realized it too. "They've broken inside!"  
  
Koichi was dodging left and right, as Rath through multiple high kicks at his head. He flipped back and sweep kicked.  
  
Rath jumped from the kick and counter swept. When Koichi jumped the attack he double punched Koichi's chest.  
  
Vincent had broken free of his hold, and he grabbed the lapels of JP's outfit. "It's time to beach this whale." He threw JP into the wall, knocking him out. He ducked a blue blaster from Gabumon and kicked the Digimon away. He then kicked Matt in the stomach.  
  
Matt had the wind knocked out of him and he fell to the floor. He then felt a kick in his side and fell to the ground.  
  
Vincent sneered and kicked Matt over and over again. "Come on, get up you punk! God you're a looser." He then kicked Matt out of the way, rushing to the control deck. He noticed, in glass, a bright yellow button, that read, SELF-DESTRUCT. "Time for the DD to take a fall..." He raised a fist, and brought it down, smashing the glass. Sirens continued to blare though out the palace. Vincent prepared to press the button, and destroy the whole castle...  
  
THORN WHIP!  
  
Vincent found his arm was being held back, and crushed by thorns. He looked to his right, seeing his arm, caught by a thorn whip. He turned to see Mimi and Rosemon standing in the door way.  
  
Rosemon had her whip around Vincent's arm, and let the thorns dig into his arm, causing him to bleed.  
  
Mimi stood there in a sassy pose, her left hand on her hip and her right finger wagging at Vincent. "Sorry, big boy. It's not quitting time for the kids yet."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" A sudden attack knocked Valkyrimon across the room, causing him to hit the wall. Tai and War Greymon came out from behind Mimi.  
  
SHIELD OF THE JUST! Gallantmon burst through the wall, and blasted Anubismon away from Beowolfmon, knocking him out.  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon came up from behind Rath while all this was going on. Scott gave one mighty kick across the back of Rath's head. Rath fell to the floor, hard.  
  
Rosemon yanked her whip, bringing Vincent to her. "Now... Where is Duskmon hiding?!"  
  
Vincent scoffed. "Like I'd tell you... DIGIDESTINED SCUM!"  
  
War Greymon stood over Vicnent, with his claw raised threateningly. "Watch your tongue, bub!"  
  
Tai clacked his tongue. "War Greymon doesn't like the tone of your voice Vincent..." He laughed.  
  
"Shut up you Goggle Head! If I were free, I'd smack you around!"  
  
Mimi, shot out one of her long, sexy legs and high kicked Vincent in the face, causing her skirt to ride up. "Don't talk back to my friends!" Her leg was so high up, and combined with her short skirt, that her red, white heart-dotted panties were exposed to everyone. She felt a slight breeze and looked down. She mega-blushed realizing that her underwear was on view to everyone.  
  
Scott wolf whistled at his girl. "Nice panties, babe..."  
  
Duskmon watched the turn of events from above, on top of a Gigadramon. He witnessed the whole turn of events. He witnessed Rath and Vincent's unsuccessful ambusgh, and embarrassing capture. He also witnessed the pink haired girl' flashing her underwear, in the process of kicking Vincent in the face. This in turn gave him a nosebleed. "Nice hearts..." He muttered. "Rath and Vincent screwed up and got themselves in trouble... On the other hand... They aren't exactly down and out...  
  
Lucemon/Milleniumon appeared behind Duskmon. Only now he was in Falldown Mode. "Exactly..." The Ultimate said. "What Vincent and Rath have done is exactly what we need them to do. They alert us when the Digidestined arrives, and they tell us what their plans are..."  
  
"It's all going according to your plan sir... How much more energy, is it that you need?"  
  
"This form is newly Digivolved... I need more energy... This body is a little strong, but my soul and true self is quite weak right now. I need energy to match up to this body's power. How are the Royal Knights and Angels doing?"  
  
"I've contacted them recently... They're gathering energy even as we speak. Shall I alert them of the DD?"  
  
"Yes. I want the DD, to have a work out... But do not kill them. I want to have the pleasure of doing it myself... Let them come. Give them a workout. When they taste my might... They'll be more than speechless." Lucemon/Milleniumon Falldown mode cackled... Behind them were three familiar, angelic shadows... But they were dark, and they're eyes glowed red, and soulless...  
  
(So... Will it be the viral angels that are heroes fight next? Wait and see... R+R) 


	11. Escape

(Next chap... Ok... I don't own Digimon... Let's get it on...)  
  
It was night time in the Digital world. Most Digimon slept soundly, some came out to play... Others were doing more malicious deeds.  
  
The 3 viral angels were gathered around in the sky... They seemed to be discussing something.  
  
"Duskmon said they'll be stopping by soon. Shall we attack then?"  
  
"That's what Milleniumon wants us to do. We'll ambush them all at once and take the castle by storm."  
  
"Yes. That's the only thing we can do. I doubt we'll need any soldiers with us. We'll strike them now..."  
  
The three shadowy Angels vanished into the night's sky like mist.  
  
Deep in the night sky, was the flying palace. It wandered with the clouds as it drifted along. Deep inside of it, everyone was asleep. Except for the captured intruders, for they had been put in stasis lock, which was beyond sleep. They had been placed in a machine that suspended them from time. They were frozen from thought, feeling, everything. It was like someone had pressed pause on them. Elsewhere in the castle, the DD and Digimon were sleep in different quarters.  
  
Tai lay in bed, dreaming of Soccer, Digimon, and Sora, of course as the said girl was curled up in Tai's arms, sleeping contently.  
  
Takato had Rika in his arms, cuddling her as she slept.  
  
Takuya lay on the bed tangled in the sheets, with Zoë sleeping in his arms. He could feel her sweet warm breath on his neck.  
  
In his room, Scott held Mimi, in an embrace, as she lay on his chest.  
  
Upon the balcony of the castle, three familiar shadows appeared. They materialized like apparitions.  
  
BK Seraphimon spread his dark angel wings as he stretched. He walked over to the door, finding them shut tightly and barricaded with steel. "Hmm... Pretty good defense. But not good enough to keep us out..." He walked into the door way, and seemed to move right through it as if it were merely a curtain.  
  
BK Ophanimon followed suit, her black high heels clacking against the floor, her wings tucked in. She passed right through the door too.  
  
Viral Cherubimon walked silently, with padded feet, and passed through the door himself. He peered at the large, white crystalline walls around him. "Fancy..."  
  
The three angels tiptoed through the ship. They snuck around, until they came across the stasis room near the control room. Viral Cherubimon opened it up, to find Vincent and Rath, along with their Digimon. "Aha... Hear are the little birds that told us. Time to open their cages..." Viral Cherubimon saw the control pad on the wall. He reached a huge fist up, and he smashed the pad, disrupting the field.  
  
Vincent, Valkyrimon, Rath and Anubismon fell to the ground, slowly regaining power.  
  
"Finally... What took you guys so long?!" Vincent asked.  
  
"We didn't want to risk being caught ourselves. We wanted to be stealthy and silent..."  
  
"And leave us hanging?"  
  
"Hey you're free now aren't you?"  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon had picked that moment to pass by on patrol. They had woken up, feeling uneasy, so they decided to join in on the patrol. They passed by the stasis room, in time to hear Cherubimon bickering with Vincent. He peered in through a crack in the door. "Ah no, those must be the angels... Now they've been corrupted too. I better alert the others..." He and Cyberdramon snuck off quietly...  
  
"SHHH!!" BK Seraphimon shushed. "You'll wake up everyone in the palace!" He whispered loudly.  
  
"Sorry..." Vincent and Kerpymon said in unison.  
  
Valkyrimon peeked out from the door. "I think the coast is clear. The control room is north of here."  
  
"Then that's where we're going..." BK Ophanimon stated.  
  
The three viral angels, along with the Dark DD and their Digimon snuck through the halls. The crystals gleamed brightly around them, blinding them, almost. They passed by all the DD's rooms, believing them to be asleep. Strange enough, there were no guards. Finally they reached the doors.  
  
BK Ophanimon leaned in, turned the handle, and opened... It was dark inside the control room. "The palace is ours..."  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
THORN WHIP!  
  
CRIMSON FLAME!  
  
Four attacks suddenly bombarded the intruders, sending them flying all over the place.  
  
FINAL ELYSIAN!  
  
SPIRIT CRUSHER!  
  
VOLTAGE BLADE!  
  
Three attacks were sent at the angels, who managed to block them at once.  
  
Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon stood in front of the Angels, weapons drawn.  
  
"Thought you could sneak in, eh?" Justimon said. "Luckily, I caught you guys bickering..."  
  
Kerpymon and Vincent were glared at by their teammates.  
  
Tai, War Greymon, Scott, Slash Angemon, Mimi, Rosemon, Sora, and Phoenixmon were gathered around the escapees.  
  
"We figured they'd try to rescue you. But we were able to be pre-emptive and catch you..."  
  
BK Seraphimon snorted. "You don't have the upper hand... SEVEN HELLS!" He fired his seven shots upon Justimon, who dodged to the right, only to be smacked by Cherubimon.  
  
War Greymon and Slash Angemon dodged arrows shot at them from Valkyrimon. They seemed to be fired in quick rounds, as they aimed for all points on their bodies.  
  
FERAL SWORD! Valkyrimon appeared out of nowhere, and brought his sword down, upon War Greymon.  
  
CHING!  
  
Or it would have if Slash Angemon had not blocked it.  
  
AMEMIT!  
  
Phoenixmon was crushed between 2 beastly jaws that erupted from the ground, and Anubismon's command, while Rosemon attacked Anubismon with her Rose Rapier, trying to break the attack.  
  
Justimon strained and groaned as Cherubimon crushed him in his fists. He could not seem to break free from the giant angel. He felt his bones beginning to snap, and knew that he had to act fast. "VOLTAGE BLADE!" He charged up his weapon, stronger, stronger. He was hoping the increased power would cut through Kerpymon's fist.  
  
Cherubimon felt a burning sensation in his fist, but disregarded it, and kept squeezing. That was his mistake.  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!" Justimon's blade grew wide, bright and full of energy  
  
Kerpymon felt immense pain in his hand and threw Justimon down to the ground.  
  
Justimon took the fall as rebound and bounced back up foot first. "JUSTICE KICK!" His foot went right across Cherubimon's face.  
  
BK Seraphimon was firing his seven hells shots at Gallantmon, who constantly had his shield up. The attacks kept him from going on the offense and he found himself backing into a corner. But with each hit, his shield began to gather power. Suddenly the symbol on his shield began to shine brightly. His attack was peaking. "FINAL ELYSIAN!"  
  
BK Seraphimon jumped right over the attack and body slammed Gallantmon  
  
Sakuyamon mean while was trading blows with BK Ophanimon. Staff clashed with spear, sparks flew all over. "SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" Sakuyamon fired a wave of fox Spirits at BK Ophanimon.  
  
BK Ophanimon slashed through the attack with her spear...  
  
Suddenly, Cherubimon did not flinch from his assault  
  
BK Seraphimon cancelled out the blast fired at him.  
  
Valkryimon and Anubismon stopped attacking.  
  
"Enough with this foolishness..." BK Seraphimon said. "The angels and I have a special surprise for you all..."  
  
The 3 angels gathered in a triangle, each carrying a glowing sphere of energy. They began to spin in a circle, and chanted an attack...  
  
Vincent and Rath seemed to know what was happening. They lifted up their Digivices, creating a shield of negative energy around them and their Digimon.  
  
APOCOLYPSE OF TORMENT!  
  
There was a blinding flash... Light filled the whole room. The DD and Digimon felt their energy decreasing rapidly...  
  
The light slowly began to die out. When the room was clear, the DD all lay on the floor, weak and drained. Their Digimon were all in Rookie form.  
  
The Door burst open, and all the other DD and Digimon ran in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Davis yelled as he saw the three angels.  
  
APOCOLYPSE OF TORMENT!  
  
They all lost their energy too.  
  
BK Seraphimon flew over the fallen Digidestined, Tamers, and Digimon. He was charging up his seven hells attack. "Now... DIE! SEVEN HELLS!"  
  
The DD were bombarded with multiple energy balls...  
  
Suddenly, six clouds of energy materialized in the control room. One was red, another yellow, another blue, another green, another white, and the final one was black. BK Seraphimon. "What is this? What's going on?!" Suddenly the clouds stopped. All at once they shot right into BK Seraphimon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" BK Seraphimon crackled with energy. Slowly...he was beginning to transform. His helmet no longer had the X mark, but the cross. His black wings turned back into white wings, and his colors went bright... He was Seraphimon again. "What happened?" He looked around... "Ophanimon?! Cherubimon?! You've gone viral!" He then saw the unconscious, and dying Digidestined. He then began to realize what was happening. "DEAR GODDRAMON! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He then noticed that Viral Cherubimon, BK Ophanimon, Anubismon and Valkyrimon were circling him, about to strike him and the DD. "NO! GIFT OF THE SOVEREIGNS!" BK Seraphimon and the DD vanished into thin air.  
  
Suddenly the entire castle exploded in a miniature super nova in the sky. The whole sky lit up for 10 seconds, then faded. All that was left were a Salamon and Lopmon drifting down to the ground, and the falling forms of 2 shattered black digivices.  
  
(Things are getting interesting now... What will happen? RR) 


	12. Return of the Royal Knights

(Seraphimon's back to normal... What happens now? I don't own Digimon.)  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Falldown Mode stirred in his meditation. "The Angels and Dark DD have both failed. Damn those Sovereigns... They did this..." He snarled. Milleniumon was not in good humor. "DUSKMON!!"  
  
Duskmon materialized in front of Milleniumon. "Yes sir?"  
  
"The Angels have been disinfected! Ophanimon and Cherubimon are Salamon and Lopmon again, and Seraphimon has rescued the Digidestined! Vincent and Rath have died. Valkyrimon and Anubismon are dead as well! YOU BLEW IT DUSKMON!!"  
  
Duskmon trembled with fear. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't know the sovereigns would be around..."  
  
"The sovereigns are ALWAYS around, you fool!! My army has been taken down a peg already! This is such bad luck. How are the Royal Knights?"  
  
"They...they're not ready yet sir. They should have been ready by now... I don't know what's keeping them..." Duskmon was growing nervous. He didn't expect things to be falling apart so soon. 'What's going on!? Everything was supposed to be going well...'  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Falldown Mode sighed angrily. "Delays... Delays..."  
  
Elsewhere, there was a mysterious cathedral-like base. The stained glass windows surrounded the place. Angemon, and there red cloaked twins, Piddomon were stationed around, working on computers and control panels.  
  
Seraphimon suddenly materialized inside of the center...  
  
"MASTER SERAPHIMON!" One Angemon exclaimed. "What brings you here?"  
  
Seraphimon showed them a crystal that held the injured Digidestined. "They're badly injured, and weak. Take them to the healing chamber, quickly!"  
  
One Angemon flew up and took the crystal. "Right away sir." He flew up to what looked like a holy alter. He placed the crystal on top of the altar and snapped his fingers. The cross on the stained glass window above it, lit up immediately. The crystal began to glow... Suddenly, individual crystals, each carrying a Digidestined or Tamer, and for the ones from Odaiba and Shinjuku, the Digimon that they were paired with, appeared. They were suspended in water, inside of the crystals, as they regained energy and healed.  
  
The Angemon turned to Seraphimon. "It's done sir. The Digidestined and Digimon are in healing as we speak."  
  
Seraphimon sighed with relief. "That's good." He snapped his fingers. Salamon and Lopmon appeared in his hands. "My brethren... It appears that Milleniumon tricked us, and he almost got the better of us."  
  
Salamon spoke up. "But what happened to you?"  
  
"The sovereigns... I felt their power. They must have sensed the fight going on. They infused their power into me and rid me of Duskmon's curse. If it wasn't for them...a disaster might have occurred. How ironic I am the only one that retained power."  
  
Seraphimon laid down his two friends. "You'll need to restore you powers as well."  
  
The two Digimon hopped off to go train.  
  
Seraphimon turned to the DD, and watched as they floated around in their crystals. "I'm sorry DD... I'll get you out of there, as soon as I heal your powers... I feel terrible... You all are like this, because of me... I put you in this state, under Duskmon's control... Milleniumon is a terrible Digimon. With Lucemon's power, he's slowly regaining his strength..."  
  
Suddenly, a fuzzy bubble like form appeared behind Seraphimon.  
  
He turned around to see two forms withing the bubble. One was human, the other was an Angel Digimon. He could not se who they were, but he heard their voices inside of his head.  
  
"Who are you?  
  
YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON, SO WILL THE DD. I BELIEVE MY DIGIMON AND I CAN HELP THEM OUT.  
  
THAT'S CORRECT. WE HAVE DISCOVERED WHERE MILLENIUMON AND DUSKMON ARE HIDING. BUT THEY AREN'T ALONE. THEY ARE BEING GUARDED BY THE ROYAL KNIGHTS; DYNASMON AND CRSADERMON.  
  
"How long will it be before the DD heal?"  
  
THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM. A mysterious undeterminable symbol appeared from the human shape's chest. ATONEMENT WILL SEE THEM THROUGH. MY DIGIMON AND I SHALL BE IN TOUCH.  
  
The bubble vanished, leaving a confused Seraphimon. Seraphimon turned around to see the stasis crystals having the sign of Atonement upon them. "Hmm... Wonder if I can truly trust them... They never even revealed their names... But that was definitely a Digidestined. His crest was Atonement. I swear, I've seen his Digimon somewhere before. He's an angel Digimon, but which one?  
  
The stasis crystals began to float around in a circle as the DD were recuperating.  
  
Seraphimon looked up at the floating crystals. "I'll need to tell some of them. But which ones...? Wait, I know. The ones who have fought Milleniumon so many times." Seraphimon knelt down in front of Scott and Ryo's crystals. He began to utter an incoherent chant. The crystals began to glow...  
  
Scott and Ryo, along with Kotemon and Cyberdramon appeared to be walking in a place filled with clouds, sun and white light. They weren't so much walking as they were floating. Suddenly, they noticed a giant shape materializing in front of them. They noticed the armor and the ten magnificent wings.  
  
"Seraphimon?" Scott asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo asked.  
  
Seraphimon held up his hand. "It's ok. The Angels and I are no longer under viral control. But you and the other DD were badly injured during the fight. The Sovereigns managed to disinfect my soul and I was able to save the day. The others angels are alright, the two dark DD are dead. Don't worry about the Sorcerimon. They made it out safely."  
  
Scott looked around at their surroundings. "Is this heaven?"  
  
Seraphimon couldn't help but laugh. "No. This is inside of your mind. Since I can't speak to you physically, I can do it mentally."  
  
"How badly were we beaten up?"  
  
"You guys were beaten almost to death and loosing consciousness, thanks to the "Apocalypse of Torment." But, the Sovereigns interfered with clouds of power. The power changed me back to my good self. I used "Gift of the Sovereigns" and was able to get you all to safety." Seraphimon hung his head. "It's my entire fault that you all ended up this way. When I was good, I wasn't able to fight off Duskmon. I let him get through me and defeat the other Angels... No words can express how sorry I am..."  
  
Ryo and Scott did not know what to say.  
  
Seraphimon looked up. "There is some hope though... A mysterious DD and his Digimon have offered their help. Their crest power seems to be speeding up your recovery process. My presence also seems to be speeding up your recovery. I feel you will awake soon"  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash...  
  
Scott and Ryo's crystals shattered. The two boys' eyes shot open, as did the eyes of their Digimon.  
  
Monodramon immediately re-evolved back to Cyberdramon.  
  
Seraphimon looked up. "You have awakened... I'm glad."  
  
Ryo looked up to see the other crystals still floating. "What about the others?"  
  
"They still need time to heal..."  
  
"They must be hurt badly..." Cyberdramon said. "I guess the attack did more dmage than we thought."  
  
"But..." Kotaemon began.  
  
"Why did we heal much more quickly?" Scott finished.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Seraphimon admitted. "But it's a step in the right direction. I have bad news. Milleniumon is reviving the Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon.  
  
Scott and Ryo's eyes widened. "Dynsamon and Crusadermon again?!"  
  
Seraphimon eyed them. "It seems you have fought them in your world. But these are not the same partner Digimon versions that you fought. These are legendary wild Digimon. They are quite strong. They are almost fully revived. You will have to fight them soon."  
  
"We need to fight Duskmon too..." Scott muttered. Milleniumon just loves to complicate things..."  
  
Back at Cherubimon's tower, Duskmon materialized before Milleniumon/Lucemon Falldown Mode. "I bring good news. The Royal Knights have thawed out." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Dynasmon and Crusadermon materialized at either side of Duskmon. They looked slightly bigger, and radiated a fierce part of Milleniumon's power.  
  
Dynasmon stepped forward, stretching his mighty wings. "I am ready to follow your command master Milleniumon! My Dragon power will be of great use to you."  
  
Crusadermon twirled around, with her ribbons flowing about. She stopped, holding a rose, and laughed. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! The Beautiful Crusadermon, is gracefully at your presence, sir. You will not be disappointed."  
  
Milleniumon looked up and smiled. "Excellent. I sense that Ryo and Scott have revived. I suggest we send Dynasmon and Crusadermon down to greet them..."  
  
Duskmon bowed. "Sir." He turned and teleported, with the Royal Knights in tow.  
  
Milleniumon stodd up and looked up at the flowing sea energy beneath the tower... "I almost have enough energy... Just a little more and I will be able to achieve my true power..."  
  
Duskmon and the Royal Knights materialized upon the land above the cathedral base. They didn't know of what was under them, but the DD knew of what was above them...  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the three Digimon upon the monitor. "This is it... They're here..."  
  
(The Royal Knights are here... Things are getting worse... How will the only conscious DD and Digimon fare? RR) 


	13. Beaten in the Darkness! Milleniumon's m...

(I don't own Digimon. Time for battle.)  
  
Ryo and Scott saw the threatening images of Dynasmon and Crusadermon on the screen. Duskmon was in front of them as well.  
  
Ryo looked at the energy monitors around him. "This sin't good. Their power levels are off the chart. We're delaing with some serious baddies here."  
  
Scott grimaced at the sight of the three horrors.  
  
SCOTT...  
  
'Ah no...'  
  
YES SCOTT... IT'S DUSKMON. HOW ARE YOU BOY?  
  
'Fine... What are you up to?'  
  
JUST SHOWING SOME FRIENDS AROUND... YOU'RE WELCOME TO JOIN US... BRING RYO WITH YOU... I'M SURE HE'LL LOVE THEM TOO... HEHEHE...  
  
Little did Scott and Duskmon now; Seraphimon could hear their conversation? 'So that's it... Duskmon has some sort of telekentic link with Scott. I bet no one else knows about it. He probably doesn't want to frighten anyone...  
  
Scott looked at Kotemon and nodded. He turned to Seraphimon. "Take us to the surface please."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious. "  
  
"I won't say it again. I want to go up."  
  
"But The Royal Knights are up there, and Duskmon too."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Seraphimon thought for a moment... "Alright... I'll let you and your Digimon go up... But at the first sign of trouble, I'm pulling you two out..."  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon stood up. "We're coming too. There's no way we're letting you fight alone."  
  
Seraphimon shook his head. "You all seem determined to be heroes... I'll have to come along too. It'll make the fight much easier."  
  
Scott nodded. "Ok. Seraphimon, you take on Duskmon. Ryo and Cyberdramon can fight as Justimon and take on Dynsamon. That leaves me and Slash Angemon with Crusadermon."  
  
Seraphimon waved his hand over the boys and himself... They all vanished.  
  
An Angemon and Piddomon watched the boys, and their master leave. "I guess that leaves us with the others?" They turned to the other DD who were still floating in the crystals... "Wonder when they'll revive..."  
  
Seraphimon and the boys appeared on the surface. They appeared to be in the mountain area.  
  
"Well... You 3 decided to show up..."  
  
They turned around to see Duskmon laughing at them.  
  
"Just you all? I guess the others had to have a little sleep in. HAHAHA."  
  
Seraphimon began to walk towards the dark hybrid. "You are truly evil Duskmon... Someone needs to smack some sense into you..." Seraphimon flew at Duskmon. "SEVEN HEAVENS!!"  
  
Duskmon knocked the fireballs away with his blades. CHING! CHING! CHING! "You'll have to do better than that. Some measly shots of heaven aren't enough to strike me down, you idiot."  
  
Justimon ran at once to help Seraphimon. But before he could attack, Dynasmon flew down into his path.  
  
"BREATH OF WYVERN!"  
  
Justimon was thrown back as a dragon of energy, blasted right into him. He felt nothing but a shocking sensation, pain and velocity as he was thrown into the rocky wall.  
  
CRONCH!  
  
He slid down the wall gradually. "Ow... That hurt..." He struggled as he got up. He looked at the hulking, giant, dragon, knight coming his way.  
  
Dynasmon stomped towards his opponent. "Duskmon does not desire to fight you. But I do." He spread his wings and sharpened his claws. "Get Ready..." Dynasmon flew at Justimon.  
  
Justimon rolled to the left before Dynasmon swung down his massive claws, destroying the wall, sending rocks and gravel everywhere...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon watched the two separate battles take place. They weren't sure which allies to assist. Suddenly, a high pitched laughter sent chills up their spine.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!"  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon both shuddered violently at the eerie laughter... They both turned to the direction of the laugh. They saw the magenta knight surrounded with the yellow ribbon.  
  
"Don't feel left out, boys... I'll fight you..."  
  
Slash Angemon darted in front of Scott... "Finally some action."  
  
"Oh you'll get action alright... SPIRAL MASQUARADE!" The razor ribbon suddenly apirlaed and slashed all around Slash Angemon like a tornado.  
  
Slash Angemon felt himself being cut all over. He growled and slashed right through the ribbon. He lunged at Crusadermon and slashed down upon her.  
  
CHING!  
  
Crusadermon blocked the attack with her ribbon. "ARGENT FEAR!" A storm of rose petals bombarded Slash Angemon in the face. Crusadermon then roundhouse kicked Slash Angemon in the head, sending him into the ground.  
  
Seraphimon was weaving back and forth, dodging Duskmon's sharp blades... He flel to the ground, feeling a sweep kick cross his legs. "SEVEN HEAVENS!" His heavenly shots blasted Duskmon away from him, but the Hybrid remained on his feet.  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!" Justimon produced his energy sword and threw it upon Dynasmon.  
  
Dynasmon immedetly caught the blade in his hands and threw Justimon to the ground Stepping on him.  
  
Slash Angemon gasped for air, as Crusadermon's ribbon tightened around his neck. He struggled to get free from the ribbon.  
  
Cusadermon just laughed. "My presence has been known to leave people breathless... But I have to let you down..." She thrust her arm, and Slash Angemon was thrown by the ribbon. He hit the gorunf back first.  
  
Scott cringed as he watched his Digimon be beaten. But his concern turned to fear, when Crusadermon turned to him.  
  
"Ah, the Digimon's battery... I'll have to dispose of you too. SPIRAL MASQUERADE!"  
  
Scott was caught by the ribbon and was lifted into the air. He felt the fabric tighten around him, and felt a few sharp points dig into his skin. He was thrown down into the ground by the ribbon. His head was racked with pain. He felt himself being lifted again, and thrown down once more. He then felt himself being thrown...right into his own Digimon.  
  
Slash Angemon grunted, as his partner was thrown into his stomach.  
  
"ARGENT FEAR!"  
  
A rose storm bombarded human and Digimon, they were hit with rose petals, wind and energy.  
  
From inside of the base, the Angemon and Piddomon watched with horror as their Boss, and the DD and Tamer were getting their asses kicked by the trio of Evil Digimon.  
  
"This is bad!" One Angemon panicked. "They're loosing! We have to do something!"  
  
"We had strict orders not to leave the base unless necessary..." A Piddomon replied.  
  
"NECESSARY?! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE?! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"  
  
"Calm down! Use some common sense and your brain! We can't just go rushing in!"  
  
"I'd prefer to think with my heart! STANDING BY WATCHING THE HEROES LOSE MAKES YOU A HEARTLSS DIGIMON! DON'T YOU CARE?!"  
  
While the Angemon and Piddomon were arguing like crazy, the Digidestined and Tamers, along with their Digimon were still in their crystals... Not one of them was awake...  
  
Suddenly, however... Mimi began to open her eyes... 'What's going on...? Where am I?' She thought. She looked down, finding herself in some sort of sports underwear/bikini outfit. 'Huh?' She then looked up. She saw the screen. There was Scott, and Slash Angemon. But, they were being beaten alive, by a Crusadermon. She was showing no mercy. She watched as both Human and Digimon were blasted and aslshed. One swipe of the razor ribbon, and Scott's shirt was cut open, and a huge scar was carved into his chest, blood spewing from it. She gasped in her mind, and tears began to stream down her cheeks... 'Scott...'  
  
Milleniumon, who was still in the form of Lucemon Falldown Mode, was on the field himself. But up on a ledge. He watched the battle with interest. "These fools... They can barely stand up to the Royal Knights or Duskmon... Guess they're life will end soon enough. But, what the hell? I should join in this fight too..." Milleniumon/Lucemon Falldown Mode spread his sings, and began to fly down into the battlefield.  
  
Duskmon kicked Seraphimon away, into the dirt. He looked up, hearing a faint flapping sound. "Master..."  
  
Justimon, Scott, Slash Angemon, and Seraphimon looked up. "MASTER?! MILLENIUMON?!"  
  
"Lucemon Falldown Mode right now, actually... But soon, I shall become Milleniumon once more... Too bad you won't be alive to see it..."  
  
(DAMN! Things are becoming Teriminal... What will happen now? RR) 


	14. Royal Knights Demoted! Duskmon Illumina...

(Ok... The action is heating up now... What will happen? I don't own Digimon. I don't own the new DD or his Digimon either. They belong to Koenma2, whom I'd like to thank for some pointers and ideas.)  
  
"GAAAAAAARRGH!" Scott and Slash Angemon were thrown into a stalagmite and smashed it to bits, burying themselves in rubble. They were yanked right out, rocks pelting them.  
  
Crusadermon had them wrapped with her ribbon, and was gaining the upper hand. "Look at you... You two were so high and mighty... But that was before you met me! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Justimon was being tossed around like a rag doll, as Dyansmon beat and smacked him around with his claws, before finally grabbing him in an iron grip, and dragging him across the ground. "HAHAHAHA!! Gravel and dirt taste good?!" He threw Justimon into the air. "DRAGON ROAR!" He paralyzed Justimon, making him unable to attack. "BREATH OF WYVERN!" The next attack blasted Justimon out of the sky, making him drop in like a bomb. Justimon lay on the ground, groaning I pain. Dynasmon reached dup and picked him up in his right claw.  
  
"GHOST NIGHT!" Duskmon fired a blast of Dark energy that ravaged Seraphimon. Feathers flew everywhere, and cracked pieces of armor scattered like glass. Armor and feathers were in pieces, scattered like confetti across the field. A battle ravaged, and badly wounded Seraphimon fell.  
  
Scott was loosing all sense and conciousness. He could only feel horrible pain, and disorientation. His shirt had been completely destroyed, and his chest was cut, and scarred. His back was bleeding like crazy, and he had a gash on his forehead that reached his left cheek. 'Someone... Please help...' He thought. 'I'm going to die... I know it... I failed...'  
  
Back at base, the Angemon and Piddomon were all in a panic.  
  
OH NO!  
  
LORD SERAPHIMON!  
  
THE DD AND TAMER ARE IN TROUBLE!  
  
WHAT DO WE DO?!  
  
THIS IS A DISASTER!  
  
MILLENIUMON IS HERE TOO!  
  
MILLENIUMON'S IN AN ARTIFICIAL BODY!  
  
Frantic cries echoed throughout the base.  
  
Back on the field, Slash Angemon and Scott had been thrown into the ground. Both of them were almost dead.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Falldown Mode walked onto the field. He walked casually over to Scott, who was struggling to stay awake. He grabbed Scott by the throat and lifted him up to speak to him. "You poor unfortunate boy... Your worst nightmare has come true... You were a fool to think that you could prevail over me. Ryo ahs fought me before, yet he could never kill me. You were foolish enough to try yourself... You still have a little bit of my power in you though... It's time to suck it out."  
  
Scott screamed as he felt a huge surge of energy pump out of his body into Milleniumon's hand.  
  
Milleniumon felt himself surrounded by data which was absorbed into him all at once. "I can feel it... My power is... RETURNING!!" He glowed with energy, as more streams of Data were absorbed into him.  
  
Mimi watched helplessly inside her cystal. 'No... Scott's dying... I have to save him... I don't want to lose him again...' Her heart began to beat faster, as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, with her chest, the crest of Sincerity lit up. She screamed. Palmon's eyes shot open, the crystal filled with light, and shattered.  
  
The Angemon and Piddomon turned around in shock.  
  
Standing there was Rosemon, whip and rapier ready. Mimi was right beside her, still wearing the sports underwear. Her eyes seemed to glow red with fury. "Where is the bitch?!" They suddenly vanished.  
  
The Angemon and Piddomon were speechless at what had just transpired.  
  
Back on the battle field, Milleniumon, still in the Lucemon Fall down mode threw down Scott. "I have the power..." He smiled, and disappeared.  
  
Duskmon was shocked. "Looks like the hard work has paid off..."  
  
Dynasmon nodded. "Milleniumon shall achieve true power very soon."  
  
Crusadermon walked over to Scott and Slash Angemon. "He won't have any need for this boy anymore..." The Ribbon turned into a sharp blade.  
  
Scott could barley keep his eyes open, but saw Crusadfermon standing above him. She was going to kill him. "Damn..." He muttered in despair...  
  
Suddenly, Dynasmon and Crusadermon stopped. They found that they couldn't move. They looked down, seeing the insignia of Sincerity on them. It was creating some sort of force field that bound them.  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
Dynasmon was smacked across the chest with a thorny whip. It appeared to be filled with an intense energy, and it threw Dynasmon 2 meters, making him land next to Crusadermon.  
  
"What Happened?!" Crusadermon demanded. She looked around. Suddenly her eyes landed on a Rosemon. "A Rosemon?! How can a Rosemon have that much power?!" She then noticed that the Rosemon was not alone. She noticed a pretty, pink haired girl, with a Digivice next to it. The girl seemed to be underdressed. Crusadermon sneered. "You think I'm going to be threatened by some girl in her underwear? What kind of girl are you running around in your Bra and Panties?"  
  
Mimi just smirked. "Rosemon, teach these two a lesson."  
  
Rosemon drew her Rose Rapier. She lunged into the air and dropped down towards the Royal Knights. She shone green with the crest of the Sincerity. "ROSE RAPIER!" All the crest power was transmitted to her sword, and she gave a mighty slash. The rapier cleaved right through Dynasmon and Crusadermon. The whole area echoed with the screams of the two dying knights. As they're fractal code and data exploded, scattering into the sky.  
  
"YEAH! Strike one for the princess!" Mimi slapped her panty clad butt, and smiled cockily.  
  
Scott's eyes bulged out of his head. "What a woman!"  
  
Duskmon's gasped as he saw the Royal Knights being cut down, in one stroke.  
  
The energy from the crest died down, and Mimi fainted. Rosemon dedigivolved back to Palmon, and fainted as well.  
  
Duskmon began to walk over to Mimi. "Well, that was quite impressive. You managed to beat the crap out of the Royal Knights... But you're too late. Now, our little vixen shall pay the price for interfering...  
  
Scott reached out weakly. "No... Mimi..."  
  
Duskmon reached up with one of his blades. He raised it above his head, and prepared to strike Mimi.  
  
Milleniumon was in the data pool, gathering power... He began to glow brightly. "Yes... Yes... The power..." He began to change shape... "This shall provide the perfect disguise for my true form.  
  
Scott could only watch helplessly as Mimi lay on the ground, like a fainted princess, with Duskmon preparing to kill her.  
  
Duskmon chuckled as he prepared to strike. "Say goodbye, little princess!" He slashed down with all his might, about to give Mimi the fatal blow. It never came...  
  
CHING!  
  
Scott looked at the scene in shock.  
  
Duskmon was in disbelief.  
  
Mimi was lying on the ground, in a fainted, yet seductive pose, as she lay only in a sports bra and sports panties. She was very much alive.  
  
Duskmon had a blank stare. He also had a Blade protruding from his chest. Blood dripped from his chest... The blade was drawn out. "Why... This..." Duskmon managed to get out before he exploded into Data... The Data drifted up to the sky where it dissolved. Duskmon was no more.  
  
Scott's jaw dropped. He could no longer fell Duskmon's presence. Standing right in front of where Duskmon once stood, was a boy a couple of years younger than Scott. In his hand was the sword that had killed Duskmon. He sheathed his sword and turned around. A Digimon also walked out of the shadows and stood next to the boy.  
  
The Digimon was a pure white angel. He wore two golden gauntlets on his arms. The right gauntlet had a blue jewel. The left gauntlet had a green jewel. His back had Digital Runes upon it. He wore a helmet like Magna Angemon, except it was gold, with a red jewel in the brow area. He had no wings, and had silver hair. He had a purple aura around him.  
  
The boy had a Digivice, but instead of being in his pocket hand or belt, it seemed to be fused into the sword. Also engraved fused in the sword was a crest that had the sign of diamond within a square. This was the sign of Atonement. He had white hair that was bushed up and came forward. He had black pants, and a black vest with orange markings. He had a pair of headphones on his head. He had ice blue emotionless eyes.  
  
"Who... Are you!?" Scott said.  
  
Seraphimon began to regain consciousness. He looked at the boy and Digimon. "It's you two... You finally came..."  
  
Scott was confused. "Who is he?!  
  
"I don't know myself..." Seraphimon admitted.  
  
Scott stared right at the boy. 'Who is he? Why is he here? Another DD that was unknown to us?'  
  
The boy just stared right back...  
  
(Who is this new Digidestined, and his Digimon?! RR) 


	15. Kenshin tells all

(Whew... Three chapters in that one night... I'm back from the States, but I still don't own Digimon, lol. NOW! The finale is approaching, not now, but soon...)  
  
The Crystals at the cathedral base that held the other DD, all had the mark of Atonement upon them. Suddenly...the crystals began to glow an odd golden color. A voice began to echo throughout the DD's minds. IT IS TIME NOW... YOU MSUT AWAKEN... The crystals shattered, and everyone's eyes opened.  
  
The Angemon and Piddomon were given yet another heart attack by the flash, and shattering. They turned to see the other DD, Tamers, and Digimon, standing and observing their surroundings.  
  
Tai shook of the lag he felt as he regained consciousness. He noticed he was wearing what looked like some sort of short legged, short sleeved wet suit. He turned to see Agumon holding his head as he got up. "Man... What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was being drained and blasted. Now we're all standing here, healed?"  
  
"I feel a little tired..." Agumon admitted. "But otherwise, I feel recharged."  
  
Sora arched her back, and stretched like a cat. She was wearing the same sports underwear attire as Mimi. "That rest was pretty relaxing. I feel like a new girl now."  
  
Biyomon looked around. "Anyone notice a few people missing?"  
  
Akito looked up at the monitor. "Hello... Check this out!"  
  
Everyone ran over to the monitor. They were shocked at what just transpired. Mimi and Palmon were there, unconscious, but other wise fine. They saw Justimon, who looked banged up really badly. They also saw Scott and Slash Angemon who looked like they were almost dead. But on a mysterious note, they noticed the remains of Dynasmon and Crusadermon, scattered about. Duskmon's blades were on the ground, shattered. Someone had killed Duskmon's toughest henchman...  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was still looking at the mysterious new DD. 'What's going on?!' He thought. 'This DD actually managed to beat Duskmon? Who's his Digimon? I never saw a Digimon like him before.'  
  
The boy put his hands behind his head, and looked down at Scott. He suddenly smiled and closed his eyes. "That was a close call huh? Good thing Trinity Angemon and I happened to be around."  
  
Scott face vaulted. 'What the hell?! How is he so casual?! He and his Digimon just killed a dangerous Hybrid Digimon. He's acting like it was no big deal...' "Ugh..."  
  
"Damn. That's a nasty wound you got there. Your Digimon buddies seem to be in no better condition either... We better get you back to the cathedral and quick."  
  
"How...do...you...know about...the base?"  
  
"I talked with Seraphimon, and found the location of your base." The boy explained as he wandered over to Mimi and Palmon. "Ah...this Digimon seems alright." He then looked at Mimi, and flushed. "Woah...what a hottie this girl is."  
  
Scott grimaced at him. "She's mine..." He said weakly.  
  
The boy just laughed. "Relax man, I'm not gonna do anything to her. You have fine taste in women."  
  
"Heh... Thanks..." Scott said.  
  
"FULL HP CURE!" Seraphimon had jest enough energy to cast a healing spell on himself. He slowly began to regenerate and regain himself. He stood up on his feet, completely, scratch free and healed. "Ah... That's much better."  
  
Justimon had dedigivolved back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, both were badly injured.  
  
"Mm..." Mimi's eyes fluttered open gracefully. She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "What am I doing here?" She then noticed the remains of the Royal Knights scattered about the field. There was the aura of the crest of Sincerity, and the evidence of Rosemon battling. Mimi's eyes widened. "Did I do this?!" She then turned to see Scott. She gasped in horror. Someone had cut him up pretty badly. He was scratched up, cut up, bruised, and looked like he was almost dead. There also seemed to be another boy, who was trying to attend to Scott's wounds. Mimi stood up, with difficulty. Her legs felt a bit weak. She wobbled over to where Scott was lying, with her legs threatening to collapse under her. She managed to get near Scott before finally collapsing. She picked up Scott's head in her arms and looked upon him. "Oh god... Scott what did that bitch, Crusadermon do to you?" She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and kissed him.  
  
Scott weakly smiled. "I can't...be killed easily...I'm kind of like... your Superman... Agh..." Scott fell unconscious again.  
  
"NO!" Mimi held hugged Scott tightly, and cried softly. Still smiling, the boy put a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Don't cry, he's not dead yet, I'll take car of everything. Hey Seraphimon! Can you take us back?"  
  
Seraphimon popped his back, back in. "Gladly." He waved a hand, and everyone on the field disappeared.  
  
Later, at base...  
  
The boy and Trinity Angemon had all the Digidestined gathered around them, including Scott and Ryo, who had miraculously been healed thanks to the crest of Atonement. "I suppose I should introduce myself." The boy said. "I am Kenshin Asakura. I am the Digidestined, who holds the crest of Atonement. My Digimon here is Trinity Angemon. He's an Ultimate level. It was I who defeated Duskmon. You're probably wondering how we could attack when he has eye all over him. Let's just say, "The hand is quicker than the eye."" He laughed. "Anyway... Our old friend, Milleniumon, is up to something devious. To reach true power, he plans to fuse all real worlds into one, and all Digital Worlds into one. This may seem cool and interesting to you... But I assure you it's not. If all worlds became one, the results would be catastrophic."  
  
"But how so?" Ryo asked.  
  
Kenshin continued. "Once there was one whole Digital world and one whole real world, from all of these worlds. This caused some of the most terrifying Digimon to be unleashed. Pure evil was upon the D-world, and neither human nor Digimon were safe. The Digidestined had a horrible time fighting. I was chosen by the sovereigns out of many, to fix this problem. I made a special sword, to which my crest and Digivice were fused into. This sword gave my Digimon and me benevolent power. To fight, I was forced to fuse with different Digidestined. Many died in the process..."  
  
The Digidestined were all speechless. They never knew what had happened to the Digidestined of the past.  
  
Kenshin shed a tear. "I was forced to watch many DD die, as I was forced to use them. I fought against unspeakable evils with Trinity Angemon and his different forms. Trinity Angemon is a special Digimon. He was originally a Paatmon, who had fully evolved to Serpahimon. But in one battle, there was an accident. Seraphimon was caught in an energy surge and was caught in an explosion. When I got my Digivice and crest in the sword, he reverted back to an Ultimate Digimon. But he had a new power that no Digimon had ever experienced before. Trinity Angemon is the ULTIMATE, Ultimate Digimon. In addition to that, his Mega form changed as well. His new Mega form is possibly the Ultimate Mega Digimon, Celestialmon... I cannot tell you about him yet. After all the Digidestined were used up and all the evil vanquished, the Real and Digital worlds, split. I was lost in the Dimension Distortion. I have to carry the guilt of my sins for all eternity. My crest is the symbol for what I need to earn and work for."  
  
"That's sad..." Faith said. "You had to deal with all that?"  
  
"You must have been through Hell and back..." Takato breathed.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I have. Now Milleniumon is planning to repeat this mistake. From what I know, both Ryo and Scott here have had their hardships with this time traveling horror. Milleniumon is about to achieve his most powerful form. Not right now. The form you see before you is merely a mask for his true self."  
  
"No... What kind of Digimon is he?" Tai said.  
  
"He can't die... It's like he's destined to return forever. Each kill only make him stronger..." Ken said. "What can we do? Is there anyway we can possibly beat him?!"  
  
Kenshin hung his head. "To be honest, I don't really know. He is a living nightmare. He wants to rule over all forms of life. Everyone trembles in fear of him..."  
  
"He only started as a synthetic, fused Digimon..." Rika said. "How the hell was he able to become a God?!"  
  
"He's just full of surprises... He keeps getting stronger and smarter." Kenshin stated. "He's able to see his own future in a way. He can change thing for the better or for worse. He IS time itself in a way. He represents all the darkness and evil that time can bring."  
  
Bakura looked down. "I worked with him at one time. He was an absolute maniac. He would even use DD. He had his own force that would follow him without question."  
  
"Thankfully we were able to see him for the monster that he really is." Konatsu said, running a hand through his long black hair. "I say... We should change the future. Make it a future for all Humans and Digimon. One were we can all live in harmony. One without Milleniumon."  
  
Tai nodded. "Konatsu has the right idea. Even a god can be beaten. Milleniumon has been beaten before. I know we can stop him."  
  
Sora stood next to Tai. "I agree. We've come this far, we've fought the toughest opponents. We'll keep fighting. This time, it's for all dimensions. Once we win here, it's all over."  
  
All of the Digidestined, Tamer, and Digimon all agreed with each other, and cheered.  
  
Kenshin smiled at all of them, and then turned to Trinity Angemon. "It's all going according to plan... Soon, we will be victorious..."  
  
"Milleniumon will be a thing of the past. You will be able to redeem yourselves to the sovereigns..."  
  
"Ah... Will I ever truly be able to redeem myself...? Kenshin looked up. "I feel like I have gone too far to bee redeemed. I wish I did not have to sacrifice so many DD in the process. I can't imagine how their families would think of me if they knew I was responsible. I took away their futures... Their lives..."  
  
Trinity Angemon patted him on the back. "Somehow... I think that there may be hope... We can align ourselves with the DD of now, and there may be hope for all."  
  
Kenshin thought. 'Hope for all. My exploits will not have been in vain. I can redeem myself, and avenge all those who have died...'  
  
In the Darkness of the Cherubimon's tower, an evil grew stronger... THOSE FOOLS... THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS IN STORE FOR THEM... I BLOW THEM TO THE NEXT CENTURY, ONCE I AWAKEN...  
  
(Cliffhanger... Milleniumon is coming... Will they finally defeat him? RR) 


	16. Satan's Waitin'

(I don't own Digimon. Simple as that. The climax is on its way...)  
  
Within Cherubimon's tower, a dark energy was growing in the sea of data. Something was stirring within the data. I GROW STRONGER, WITH THIS DATA... Suddenly, the data began to part. A great demon began to arise from the data. It was large and grayish purple. Its great dragon-like body was twice as large as a Garudamon. Its face was covered by a golden mask, and on its back were many, black, bat-like wings. I AM NOW IN THE FORM, OF LUCEMON SATAN MODE! PREPARE TO DIE DIGIDESTINED!  
  
Sirens went off inside of the base. WOOT! WOOT! ALERT! ALERT! DNAGEROUS DIGIMON DETECTED IN THE SKY!  
  
The Angemon and Piddomon rushed to bring up the screens.  
  
Seraphimon came in. "What's going on? What's happening?"  
  
"Sir!" A frantic Angemon shrieked. "It's Lucemon! In Satan Mode! He's supposed to be dead!"  
  
Seraphimon bolted up to the monitor and saw the heinous Digimon flying about. It looked like Lucemon Satan Mode. But he knew better. It was Milleniumon.  
  
Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon rushed in. They were followed by Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon.  
  
"What's going on?!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Milleniumon is on the rise! He's in Lucemon Satan Mode's body!" A Piddomon shrieked.  
  
The eight looked at the monitor, seeing the giant Demon flying on the screen. They all gasped in fear at the sight of the terrible creature.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Ken shouted.  
  
"That Digimon is Lucemon, in Satan Mode. But he is Milleniumon inside... He's especially dangerous in this form..."  
  
"We have to stop him before he gets to his true form..." Davis said. "We're going!"  
  
FWOOSH!  
  
In a flash of light, the 8 were transported to the surface.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode flew around in the dark sky. He was looking for victims to attack. Suddenly he saw Tai's party appear from down below. MY FIRST TARGETS TO TRY MY NEW POWER ON...  
  
Tai looked around at their Surroundings. "Where could he be...? I know he's around here somewhere."  
  
Matt was looking up at the sky. "He looked tough. I hope he doesn't ambush us..." Suddenly... He saw a huge shape in the sky coming at them. It hit him... "HE'S HERE!!"  
  
BURNING HELL!! Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode sent a huge blast of flame from his mouth.  
  
Everyone ran fro cover form the small fire storm that came upon them. The whole area began to burn like a Barbeque.  
  
Everyone whipped out the Digivices, to transform the Digimon.  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... WARP GREYMON!  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... METAL GARURUMON!  
  
DNA DIGIVOVLE TO... OMNIMON!  
  
VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EX-VEEMON!  
  
WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!  
  
PAILDRAMON DIGIVOVLE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON!  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM stood ready, as Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode came at them.  
  
SUPREME CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
They fired their cannon blasts upon the giant demon, round after round. He didn't even seem to flinch.  
  
BURNING HELL!  
  
They were blasted back by another wave of flames. The two Digimon were almost incinerated, but they each jumped away in a separate direction.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode landed on the ground. He began to stomp towards the two fused Megas. GET READY TO DIE...  
  
Omnimon waved it off. He readied his sword, and he dashed at the demon. "TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" He charged at the creature, with his energy charged sword.  
  
"SPLENDOR BLADE!" Imperialdramon drew his sword and sided with Omnimon.  
  
BURNING HELL!  
  
Both Digimon jumped over the fire, and leaped into the air. They came rushing down with their swords ready to strike Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode.  
  
The creature had other ideas though. "UNHOLY BETRAYAL!"  
  
A dark blast eradicated Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM, and sent them flying up into the air, and back onto the ground  
  
STUPID FOOLS. YOU CANNONT BEAT ME IN THIS FORM! DIE NOW! BURNING HELL!  
  
Another fire blast was heading for the two Digimon and their human partners.  
  
INVINCIBLE SWORD!  
  
RICE CORD!  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon Satan Mode was attacked from the side, but he suffered no pain.  
  
Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon Priestess Mode appeared.  
  
(A/N: Sakuyamon PM looks like regular Sakuyamon, only with a Shinto priestess staff, and the priestess outfit.)  
  
From the air, Bakura and Alforce Veedramon dropped in, followed by Justimon, Scott, and Slash Angemon. Susannoomon came in, followed by Faith and Akito, with Silver Sakuyamon and Grand Kuwagamon. Finally Seiya and Konatsu came in, riding on top of Viral Omnimon.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA... IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU COME... MY POWER MAKES THIS FORM 10 TIMES STRONGER! UNHOLY BETRAYLAL!  
  
Dark energy blasted everywhere. Humans and Digimon went flying from the impact.  
  
HELL CANNON! Viral Omnimon blasted Milleniumon/Lucemon in the face, stunning him, and halting the attack.  
  
BURING HELL! Milleniumon/Lucemon fired a continuous stream of fire upon the Viral Fused Digimon.  
  
SHINING V-FORCE! Alforce Veedramon fired his V-blast. But it was blocked by one of Milleniumon/Lucemon's great wings.  
  
EIGHT THUNDER GODS! Susanoomon fired his electrical blast with intensity, and fired at Milleniumon/Lucemon's chest.  
  
BURNING HELL! Lucemon nullified the attack with his fire and burned Susanoomon severely. He then started to fly at the Digidestined.  
  
Omnimon stood in front. "SUPREME CANNON!"  
  
"HELL CANNON!" Viral Omnimon joined in.  
  
Both attacks hit the Demonic Mega Digimon, but he came at them even faster, until. BAM! He smacked them into the sky. He turned around, and came at them again, this time blowing Bakura, Alforce Veedramon, and Justimon off their feet.  
  
STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!  
  
ROSE WHIP!  
  
Two more attacks fired and almost knocked Milleniumon/Lucemon off his balance. Phoenixmon and Rosemon, along with Sora and Mimi appeared at last.  
  
"Now, Omnimon!" Tai shouted  
  
"Hit him from behind." Matt called.  
  
Omnimon leapt into the air. He flew towards Milleniumon/Lucemon's back. He raised his mighty sword into the air, and sung down with all his might. TRANSCENDENT SWORD! The attack slashed right across Milleniumon/Lucemon's back. But no evidence of it was there.  
  
I AM INVINCIBLE! NO ATTACKS CAN HARM ME! Milleniumon/Lucemon flapped his wings violently, blowing Omnimon down into the ground.  
  
Rosemon jumped down from Phoenixmon's back, with her rose rapier ready. "ROSE RAPIER!" She thrust forward into Milleniumon/Lucemon's neck.  
  
But Milleniumon/Lucemon didn't even growl. He merely just raised a claw and smacked Rosemon off of his neck, like a fly. DON'T YOU IDIOT'S GET IT! I'M IMMUNE TO YOUR ATTACKS! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! BUT I CAN HURT YOU... HEHEHEHE... He gathered up his energy into a giant ball.  
  
All DD and Digimon alike watched in horror as the giant sphere grew too a massive size. I grew into the size of a small moon.  
  
SUPREME CANNON!  
  
HELL CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!  
  
EIGHT THUNDER GODS!  
  
Different attacks were fired at Milleniumon/Lucemon form different sides, at full power. Small explosions covered the giant beast. Sparks and smoke flew all about, covering the sky from view. All the DD waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, their hope dropped. Milleniumon/Lucemon was still there, and the energy sphere was getting more intense. Suddenly...it was released... UNHOLY BETRAYAL! FULL POWER!  
  
(Uh oh... What will happen now? Will the DD get through this? RR) 


	17. Rest and Relaxation

(I still don't own Digimon... My Buddy Koenma2 owns Kenshin, Trinity Angemon's forms, and Fortressmon. It's getting intense now... What will happen?)  
  
UNHOLY BETRAYAL! FULL POWER!  
  
The ball suddenly exploded into a huge energy storm. The DD were all hit dead on and instantly. Energy ravaged their exteriors, and scathed them. Energy bolts and swirls blasted all around them.  
  
An Energy Tornado came right at Tai, Matt, and Omnimon, knocking them away.  
  
Davis, Ken, and Imperialdramon dodged an energy swirl, but got almost got scathed by a bolt.  
  
Sora and Phoenixmon barley managed to stay in the air, as winds and energy tossed them about.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon sneered at the ones trying to brave the storm. TIME TO UP THE STAKES... He moved into the storm himself. He easily passed into his own storm, snickering. BURNING HELL! He released a wave of fire at the DD, engulfing them completely...  
  
Humans were burned, blasted and beaten. Digimon were scratched up, desecrated, and devolved back to their rookie forms... Humans and Digimon alike lay on the ground, barely moving, fractal codes all exposed.  
  
Lucemon Satan Mode landed in front of them. I DEFEATED THEM INSTANTLY. THEY NEVER HAD A CHANCE... IT'S ALMOST TIME, TO CREATE THE NEW WORLD... MY WORLD... THE MILLENIUM WORLD... He raised his hand to them. IT'S TIME TO TAKE THEIR FRACTAL CODES...  
  
SPACE CANNON!  
  
A huge multicolored beam shot from above, hitting Milleniumon/Lucemon in the back...  
  
GRAAAH! WHAT IS THIS?! He felt the beam almost penetrate his body, and then he was thrown back into an energy wall. SHWUMP! He fell to the ground, but landed on his feet. He suddenly noticed a pillar of white light slowly beaming down from the sky. He watched as it hit and illuminated the DD. There was a brilliant flash... The DD were gone. As the storm died down, Milleniumon/Lucemon looked up to see who fished out the DD. He noticed a huge, fortress like Digimon above him. It looked like a larger, more high-tech, and structured version of Blimpmon. It looked like a living fortress. RUNNING AWAY?! COME BACK AND FIGHT! Milleniumon/Lucemon began to lift himself into the air...  
  
Inside the fortress Digimon, Kenshin and his Digimon were waiting for the DD to materialize inside. "It's a good thing I got her help..." Kenshin said as he looked at the computer. "Fortressmon. Mega Level. Fortress type. Attribute is Vaccine. Her main attack is the Space Cannon." Kenshin walked out of the control room which was at the front of the giant Digimon, and began to walk to her center, where the teleportation room was.  
  
Inside the center of Fortressmon was the transport room. It resembled the transport room from Star Trek, only larger. The still forms of the DD, Tamers, and Digimon materialized into the room. All were unconscious, beaten up, and thewir fractal codes all exposed.  
  
Kenshin rushed in to find them in their beaten state. "Hoo ha... Milleniumon really fucked them up... Better use my crest to heal them..." He raised his crest, about to use its power, when...  
  
BLAM!  
  
Kenshin rushed back to the control room on winged feet. "Fortressmon! What's going on?!"  
  
MILLENIUMON IS COMING UP BEHIND US! HE'S TRYING TO STOP OUR ESCAPE! COUNTER ATTACKING NOW! SPACE CANNON!  
  
BURNING HELL!  
  
Fortressmon and Milleniumon/Lucemon traded shots, both hitting each other, with light and flame, but neither one getting the upper hand.  
  
SPACE CANNON! Fortressmon shot he cannon at Milleniumon/Lucemon, who flew to one side, letting the beam pass him.  
  
BURNING HELL! He tried to counter attack, shooting a blast of fire at Fortressmon's hold.  
  
SHIELD UP! Fortressmon was able to put up a shield just in time, absorbing the force of some of the attack.  
  
Kenshin was getting annoyed. "Can't we shake this idiot off?!"  
  
I CAN TRY HYPER THRUST. THAT MIGHT GET US AWAY FROM HIM.  
  
"Well do it. WOAH!" Fortressmon rocked and rolled as they took another shot from Milleniumon/Lucemon.  
  
HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE! Two giant rockets opened up at the back of Fortressmon. The jets glowed with energy and fire, and Fortressmon took off in a birst of speed.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon snarled. BLAST AWAY FROM ME, WILL YOU?! Milleniumon/Lucemon gave a great flap and took off after Fortressmon. He flapped hard and fast, blasting fire upon Fortressmon.  
  
Frotressmon was rocking and rolling, as she tried to brave the fire blasts.  
  
Kenshin was tossed about inside, trying to figure some way to escape from the demonic persuer. "FORTRESSMON?! IS THERE ANY WAY TO SHAKE THIS GUY OFF?!"  
  
WELL, THERE IS ONE MORE OPTION...  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
LIGHT SPEED DASH... BUT I'VE NEVER USED IT BEFORE, I'M NOT SURE IT WILL WORK.  
  
"I don't care! Do it now!"  
  
LIGHT SPEED DASH!  
  
Fortressmon's rockets grew huge and bright, and the Digimon suddenly disappeared in a quick flash.  
  
Milleniumon/Lucemon skidded to a halt, as Fortressmon disappeared. ARGH! THEY ESCAPED MY GRASP... HA HA HA... NO MATTTER THOUGH... I AM ALMOST READY TO SHED THIS FORM, AND BE REBORN AS MY TRUE SELF. He suddenly dematerialized. He reappeared in the data ocean. TIME TO RELAX... He drifted gradually into the data, slowly disappearing beneath the waves.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin had gone back to the teleport room. He looked at the fallen DD in front of him. He shook his head and sighed. "Must you do this to yourselves?" He raised his crest of atonement into the air. The crest began to radiate a brilliant light.  
  
As it shone on the DD, they began to glow. The fractal code began to dissipate back into their bodies, and their wounds began to heal.  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief. "I swear... They're going to do themselves in soon."  
  
"Ugh..." Scott was the first to awake. "What the hell? Don't tell me Milleniumon whooped my ass again..."  
  
"Afraid so... We've lost him for now... But he's going back to the data sea. He'll shed his Lucemon Satan Mode guise. After that he'll awaken in his true form... Xeed Milleniumon..."  
  
"XEED MILLENIUMON?!"  
  
"Yes... It's his most powerful form. In this form, he'll achieve his true power as a time god..." A new Digimon stepped in. It looked like Angemon, only larger. His head had a mask with a star upon it, and his body was armored and robed, and was surrounded by a miniature version of the universe.  
  
"Who's that?" Scott asked, pointing to the Digimon.  
  
"That is Trinity Angemon's Mega form, Celestialmon." Kenshin said proudly, in a presenting stance.  
  
Scott pointed his Digivice at the Digimon. "Celestialmon. Mega Level. Universal Angel Type. Vaccine attribute. Woah... This is some Digimon."  
  
Kenshin smiled goofily. "Celestialmon is the perfect Mega Digimon. But I'll talk about him another time." He then looked over to see Ryo, and the others, awakening. "Ah... The others have woken up now. The crest's energy has taken effect."  
  
When everyone was awake and recharged, they wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Kenshin was more than happy to explain. "We're all heading back home, for now. Milleniumon is going to shed his Lucemon shell in 3 months..."  
  
"THREE MONTHS?!"  
  
"Yes. So, for three months, he won't be a problem. We can take the time to train or rest. But after 3 months... Xeed Milleniumon will arrive. He is Milleniumon's final and most powerful form. He will threaten all dimensions as this horror. He must be stopped before he reaches full power..."  
  
All of the DD nodded in agreement.  
  
Kenshin continued. "I'm taking you all back to your own worlds now. In three months you will all gather in the data world, where your final battle will commence. Xeed Milleniumon must be attacked at the exact time that he emerges.  
  
Tai stepped forward. "I'll make sure the DD of old are ready and willing to fight this menace..."  
  
Davis came next. "It's my job for the new DD to be prepared to fight. I'll do my part."  
  
Takato nodded. "The Tamers and I will be sure to join the fight."  
  
Takuya stepped up last. "The Frontier DD and I are gonna help out too. Four different forces fighting as one are unstoppable."  
  
"Excellent." Kenshin smiled. "Well, all of you may go back to your own hometowns, and live your lives to the fullest. See you all in 3 months..."  
  
Everyone suddenly vanished into colored light and each shot off in a group, each group traveling in a different direction.  
  
And so it was. All four forces of Digidestined returned to their own universes. As the three months passed, they made sure to use their time wisely. They trained their Digimon, spent time with their friends, shared love and feelings with one another.  
  
Tai looked out at the setting sun, on the ocean horizon. Agumon was asleep beside him. Suddenly he heard a pair of foot steps and noticed that Biyomon had lain next to Agumon. He turned to see his red haired, ruby eyed lover sitting next to him. "Hello... An angel just came to sit with me... You came to see it too huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Sunsets are lovely. Tot hink that we might never see this again... Tai... Am I the only you'll ever love, until the end?"  
  
Tai put his hand on Sora's. "Yes... You're the only one I'll ever have feelings for, and you know that. I'll stay with you to the very end... I know we can beat Milleniumon. We've been through tough fights before, and we've always faced them together. You never left my side Sora... So I won't leave your side..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
The two leaned in, and pressed their lips in a heartfelt kiss, as the last sun rays of the day shone upon them.  
  
Elsewhere, Scott sat on top of a hill, lying down in the cool grass. Kotemon was 2 meters away, playing in the flowers with Palmon. "So relaxing... Yet, I know this may be one of the last times I'll enjoy it..." He felt movement next to him, and he turned over to see his pink haired angel lying with him, a loving look in her eyes. He laughed. "Do you need some love?"  
  
"Mhm..." Mimi nodded childishly. "I just want to spend what may be our last moments with one another. Ever since you came into my life, I felt things have changed for the better. I was shattered when I thought you were dead... But, now that you're back, I feel whole again."  
  
"Mimi... That's such a heartfelt thing to say... I'm not worthy of such words..."  
  
"It's the truth... You're worthy, in my eyes." Mimi whispered and kissed Scott.  
  
In the Tamers world...Takato and Rika sat in the grass of Shinjuku Park with Guilmon and Renamon snuggling, not too far away.  
  
"To think that through all our adventures that we'd share them with the DD we thought were only make believe. I'm still thinking it was a dream..." Takato said, as he snuck a glance at Rika.  
  
"Hmm..." Rika didn't have much to say for quite a while.  
  
"Rika? Are you ok?"  
  
Rika then turned to Takato, an unusually lost look in her eyes. "Takato... How can you still stand me after all the crap I've put you through in the past years?"  
  
"Well, I think it's because I knew that you were a kind person inside, at that you just need love. You've matured so much. You're no longer the "Ice Queen," you respect Digimon as living beings, and you've become a better person..." Takato said with a smile.  
  
Rika had tears streaming down her face. "Takato... You're so good to me... I don't know if I deserve you..."  
  
"Hey, you do... You always will." Takato said, wrapping his arms around Rika, and leaning closer to her face.  
  
"Takato..." Rika breathed as she felt Takato kiss her all over.  
  
Watching the two love birds with Silver Renamon, Faith couldn't help but smile. "My little brother's found true love. Never knew he could be such a sweetie."  
  
Akito mysteriously appeared behind Faith, Devidramon nearby at Silver Renamon's side. "You're not such a bad lover yourself..." He whispered into Faith's ear, wrapping his arms around her."  
  
Faith smirked and turned to him. "You know what? Milleniumon is gonna wish he never met us... We'll kick his but from here to the moon..."  
  
"That's the girl I know..." Akito said, before hungrily kissing Faith.  
  
In the Frontier's world...Takuya sat on a park bench, Zoë was in his lap, as they looked at the moon and stars.  
  
"Takuya..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you think these will be our last moments?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if we can't win the fight? What if we fail miserably...?"  
  
Takuya took Zoë's hands and he looked into her eyes. "Don't talk like that. We can, and we will win. This moment won't be our last. I'll see to it."  
  
Zoë sighed contently and ran a hand through Takuya's hair. "You always manage to find the bright side of things. When I'm with you, it seems that nothing can go wrong."  
  
Takuya leaned over and kissed her lips, causing her to blush. "Nothing will go wrong for you... I'll make certain of it..." He kissed her again.  
  
But while the DD were all having some quiet, blissful times, in the data world, a dark shadow was looming. A black shape was materializing in the data seas. Its body was surrounded by fractal codes, and there was evidence of two strange heads upon the top... "Enjoy your relaxation and freedom while you can Digidestined... Soon it will all end..."  
  
(Ok... This story is almost through... Stay tuned for the finale to this awesome story... RR) 


	18. Time runs out Permenantly!

(OK!! This is it... This is the Grand finale!! IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!! I may not own Digimon, but I own this fantastic fight... LET'S GET IT ON!!!)  
  
Three Months came and went... The final battle for all dimensions would commence soon.  
  
Kenshin and Celestialmon sat within Fortressmon. Earlier, they were dimension hopping, and on the way...they collected the Digidestined. They visited each dimension and picked a necessary select few. They only picked the most powerful Digidestined. After that, they loaded them up on to Frotressmon and they made a trip to the Data world. They were facing a large screen. It seemed to be monitoring certain readings. Brightly colored bars of light were extending and shortening.  
  
Kenshin stared at them in a bored state. "I hate having to wait like this... It gets me thinking too much..."  
  
WOOT!! WOOT!! WOOT!!  
  
"What the hell?!" Kenshin heard Fortressmon's sirens echo throughout the interior.  
  
KENSHIN! MILLENIUMON IS EMERGING!  
  
Kenshin turned on a monitor that lead to the Data world and watched as a dark shadow was stirring in the data sea. "So, he's finally beginning to come to a head..."  
  
Behind him, certain Digidestined from all three Dimensions walked inside.  
  
From the Original world where it all started, Tai, Sora, Matt, Scott, Mimi, Davis, and Ken made their presence known. Their Digimon were right by their sides, ready to go all out.  
  
From the Tamers World, Takato, Rika, and Ryo stepped in close behind with their Digimon.  
  
From the Frontier World, all 6 Digidestined were right with everyone.  
  
Kenshin observed everyone. He walked from right to left, looking at the looks of determination and passion in the eyes of human and Digimon. "Well... It looks like you're all ready. Xeed Milleniumon is about to emerge. Once he awakens, he will use his darkest powers against you. You MUST be prepared for anything. You may get lost in a forgotten world with no way of returning if you're not careful..." Kenshin lifted his crest into the air. The sign of Atonement began to shine. Everyone's Digivices began to glow and radiate with immense power. "My crest has given you an extra boost of power. This will help you immensely."  
  
WE HAVE REACHED THE DATA WORLD!  
  
"Ok... This it! Now go..."  
  
The DD all nodded and vanished in a flash.  
  
Kenshin looked up to the ceiling. "Oh Goddramon, give them the strength to survive this..."  
  
The DD slowly materialized in the data world. Bright colors and numbers surrounded them.  
  
As for the Digimon, Omnimon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Slash Angemon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Justimon, and Susannoomon all stood ready to fight...  
  
Tai and Matt were stationed on top of Omnimon, Davis and Ken were on top of Imperialdramon PM, Sora was stationed on top of Phoenixmon, Mimi was on top of Rosemon, and Scott was on top of Slash Angemon...  
  
"Now... Where is he?" Tai muttered...  
  
"He's gonna come..." Takato said.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Scott silently counted.  
  
ARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!! A deafening howl was heard throughout the area...  
  
Ryo's eyes widened. "HE'S HERE!!!"  
  
A giant black shape began to emerge from the endless streams of Data. It was as big as a Tornado. When it began to gain some color, its body was two legged/armed, and slender. The right leg was dark red, and the left leg was dark blue. The body made it looked like the red and blue parts were wound and tied together. The red part came to a head at the left that resembled Kimeramon. The blue part came to a head at the right, and it resembled Machinedramon. The whole body was surrounded be three, green, fractal code rings that span around on the beast. It was indeed their enemy.  
  
I-AM-XEED-MILLENIUMON!! I AM A WICKED GOD DIGIMON. MY CURSE TRANSCENDS ALL TIME AND SPACE... ALL DIMESNIONS ARE MINE FOR THE TAKING... I SHALL CREATE A NEW WORLD... THE MILLENIUMON WORLD!  
  
"NO!" Gallantmon CM stepped forward. "This isn't yours to command! We won't allow you to reign over the universe with an iron fist!"  
  
Omnimon stepped forward. "Everyone has a right to live their own lives in their own worlds!"  
  
"We'll take you down, and set things right!" Tai said.  
  
"Get ready for a dimensional but kicking." Matt called.  
  
All of the Digimon prepared to launch an all out attack.  
  
Xeed Milleniumon just snorted. YOU BRATS DON'T SCARE ME! PREPARE TO DIE! The code rings grew larger as they span around him.  
  
SUPREME CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon PM started to fire their cannons at full power, aiming for Xeed Milleniumon's body.  
  
STARLIGHT EXPLOSION! Phoenixmon struck next with her fire storm.  
  
EIGHT THUNDER GODS! Susanoomon's electrical storm struck the time god next.  
  
Xeed Millleniumon was struck all over with high energy attacks, brightly colored sparks and smoke covered his entire body, blanketing the field.  
  
The DD all coughed and spluttered as the thick black smoke surrounded them. Suddenly, the said smoke vanished... The DD found them selves being surrounded by 5 Xeed Milleniumons...  
  
YOU CHILDREN ARE SO PREDICTABLE... YOU THINK A MERE STRING OF ATTACKS WILL DESTROY ME?! DEATH CRYSTAL!  
  
Crystals which resembled Moon=Milleniumon were fired from the 5 Xeed Milleniumon.  
  
Both humans and Digimon ran for cover, blocked, or counter attacked to destroy the crystals, however..."  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER! Slash Angemon fired an attack at once crystal.  
  
BLAM!  
  
It exploded like a grenade. The other crystals began to explode as well, causing red and orange flames and black smoke, throwing Humans and Digimon everywhere, and injuring them slightly...  
  
Gallantmon CM leapt into the air, sword drawn. "INVINCIBLE SWORD!" He slashed upon one Xeed Milleniumon.  
  
Sakuyamon PM followed suit. "RICE CORD!" She attacked another Xeed Milleniumon  
  
SHWUMP! Both attacks were absorbed by the fractal code rings.  
  
CHRONO PARADOX! Both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were surrounded by odd looking clocks, and were trapped in a weird energy cage. They vanished in a bright flash. Then after a few seconds there was another flash, and both Digimon were thrown out, severely burnt.  
  
Justimon flew over to them. "What happened?!"  
  
"That Chrono Paradox attack... It sent us to another dimension, where we were attacked without warning..." Gallantmon groaned. "This guy has some devastating attacks."  
  
Suddenly all 5 sets of head started to blow out blue flames, at the Biomerged Megas.  
  
Gallantmon scooped up Sakuyamon and Justimon and flew them to safety, but the blue flames were right behind him, burning his back, setting his wings alight and burning through his armor. "AAAAGH!"  
  
Tai, Matt, and Omnimon leaped over the flames. Omnimon aimed for the closest Xeed Milleniumon. He dodged a stream of blue fire from both heads, and attacked... SUPREME CANNON! He fired a cannon shot from the Metal Garurumon arm, and then followed up, with the War Greymon arm weapon. TRANSCENDENT SWORD! The cannon blast hit Xeed Milleniumon's body, then the sword slice shot hit next, and finally Omnimon gave a triple cut within the smoke. He landed back on the ground and waited.  
  
The smoke cbegan to clear, but revealing a still standing Xeed Milleniumon. That is...until it blew up.  
  
BLOOM!  
  
Tai, Matt, and Omnimon were hit by the force and were thrown 3 meters away.  
  
Suddenly, the other four Xeed Milleniumon began to go off like bombs.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Fire and smoke went up everywhere, throwing Digimon around, or burning them severely. Justimon caught on fire, and was thrown into Sakuyamon.  
  
Scott groaned and picked himself up off the ground. "Where in the hell, is the real, Xeed Milleniumon?!"  
  
Suddenly a loud laughter was heard all around. HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT! IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE OF SCENERY... CHRONO PARADOX!  
  
A black energy wave rocketed towards the DD, and passed over them, absorbing them instantly. For the DD, everything went black.  
  
When they regained themselves, they found themselves in the ruins of a large city. Suddenly, the ground began to quake violently. On the right side of the DD, The Machinedramon head began to emerge. On the left side, the Kimeramon head began to emerge. Xeed Milleniumon was right below them. The right head started to breathe fire, while the left head started to breathe out ice. EIGHT THUNDER GODS! Susannoomon's attack shielded everyone from the dual attack. The thunder shield did what it could to hold back the streams of fire and ice, while the others tried to escape. Xeed Milleniumon killed those plans though, as streams of fractal codes burst from the ground, forming a cage around the battlefield. Milleniumon's two claws erupted from the ground, and started to fire Dark Energy balls. They shot towards Susannoomon and gathered around him in a giant sphere.  
  
Susannomon felt himself trapped, and being crushed by a giant surge of negative energy. He felt his muscles being crushed and grinded. His mind began to shut down and burn. "THE PAIN! MY BRAIN! IT'S ON FIRE!"  
  
Imperialdramon PM rushed in with his sword. "OMEGA BLADE!" He slashed at the huge claws. The claws flinched slightly, and Susannoomon was freed from his negative prison. He fell to the ground, worn out.  
  
The Claws erupted from the ground once more. They grabbed Sora, Mimi and their Digimon, and began to generate electricity, shocking the girls.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHH!" The girls started to scream in pain, as dark energy surged through their bodies.  
  
Tai and Scott's eyes flashed with anger. Omnimon and Slash Angemon jumped towards the claws.  
  
GOLDEN RIPPER!  
  
TRANSCENDANT SWORD!  
  
The 2 high powered blade beams nullified the claws, dissolving them instantly, freeing the girls.  
  
Tai and Mimi swiftly caught their girlfriends in their arms, as they fell, causing the two girls to blush.  
  
Those weren't the real claws of Xeed Milleniumon as the real claws erupted in front of the heads.  
  
Suddenly, and odd humming sound was heard in the skies. The DD and Digimon looked up into the sky. The stars were moving very oddly. Suddenly they stopped, and they started to shake violently. With a loud CHING, the stars fell from the sky, and rained down on the DD. The DD shielded them selves as the stars fell around them, exploding like grenades on contact. The whole ground was filled with yellow and orange fire.  
  
SUPREME CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
INVINCIBLE SWORD!  
  
The Digimon worked disparately to quell the flames while fending off the constant attack from Xeed Milleniumon.  
  
DEATH CRYSTAL!  
  
A circle of razor sharp crystal headed for Rosemon. She leapt into the air and let them pass under her. She turned around, just in time to see them change their direction and come back at her. She summoned up her rose thorn whip and waited as the circle of crystals came at her. "THORN WHIP!" Her whip broke the circle and the crystals broke into separate shards. But then they froze in mid air and shot towards her like arrows. They began to multiply by the dozen, until everyone was under attack by giant crystal shards, cutting, and scratching them like crazy.  
  
I AM EVERYTHING AND EVERYWHERE. I MAY BE THIS WHOLE DIMENSION...  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon PM shook off the crystal shards and readied their swords. They wanted to shut up the Time God. Omnimon focused upon the Machinedramon head, while Imperialdramon focused upon the Kimeramon head.  
  
OH WHAT'S THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO ATTACK ME AGAIN? JUST TRY IT...  
  
TRANSCENDANT SWORD!  
  
OMEGA BLADE!  
  
Both Fused Megas attacked the Time God's dual heads. SWISH! SWISH! Their blades sliced through each head. Both heads exploded into data.  
  
SO PREDICTABLE... THOSE WERE MERE ILLUSIONS OF ME... THAT SHOWS MY POWER... ULTIMATE FUSION!  
  
Everyone fell to the ground feeling immense energy and pain surge through their bodies all at once.  
  
GOOD... I NOW HAVE YOUR ATTENTION... CHRONO PARADOX!  
  
The next minute, everyone felt themselves spinning through time. They saw spirits of Digimon pass by them, along with the images of ancient clocks, as they traveled through a tunnel of colors, and stars. The huge form of Xeed Milleniumon appeared before them.  
  
TIME DESTROYER!  
  
A dark blast shot towards the DD, but they jumped out of the way, letting it pass them. It hit 2 spirits and a clock, and they vanished without a trace, never to be seen again.  
  
THAT WAS MY TIME DESTROYER ATTACK. IT CAUSES ITS TARGETS TO BE TRAPPED IN A LOST DIMENSION FOR ALL ETERNITY... YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF IT...  
  
He began to float in the air.  
  
SUPREME CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon's attacks fused into one super blast and shot towards Xeed Milleniumon.  
  
Xeed Milleniumon had other ideas though. A huge portal appeared in front of him, and absorbed the attack. A new portal then appeared behind the 2 Digimon, and they, along with their human partners, were hit by their own attack. The effect was so great, that the Digimon devolved back to Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
DON'T YOU CHILDREN UNDERSTAND?! YOU CANNOT WIN! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, AND WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT!  
  
"That... That's impossible!" Gallantmon cried.  
  
"It IS possible..." Scott, Slash Angemon, and Justimon said in unison, sadly.  
  
WELL, IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE SOME SENSE. WHAT DO YOU SAY BOYS? YOU'RE BETTER THAN THESE FOOL. JOIN ME, AND WE CAN RULE THE DIMENSIONS TOGETHER.  
  
The 3 snarled in unison. "NO WAY!"  
  
HAHAHA... YOU REFUSE NOW. BUT I PREDICT THAT YOU'LL RECONSIDER SOON... I HAVE FORSEEN IT. DEATH CRYSTALS!  
  
Large crystals shot out upon Phoenixmon and Rosemon, who, along with Sora and Mimis had tired to sneak upon the god. They were bombarded by the attack and fell. The 2 Digimon devolved back to rookie.  
  
NOW FOR THE TAMERS... CHRONO PARADOX!  
  
An invisible wave suddenly absorbed Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon PM. After 4 seconds burning and screaming were heard all round. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon were thrown to the ground out of mid air, looking badly hurt.  
  
Susannoomon produced the same mighty sword that was used against Lucemon. He rushed Xeed Milleniumon. "HEAVENLY WINGED BEHEADING!" He swung down his mighty sword upon Xeed Milleniumon as hard as he could.  
  
The impact never came. Xeed Milleniumon caught the blade in his claws, and pressed against it, causing it to dissolve into nothing. He let out a great roar that caused an odd sound wave. The eave seemed to be screwing with Susannoomon's body, as he fuzzed up and distorted. Finally he couldn't hold his form anymore and exploded into data, leaving 6 unconscious kids behind, fractal codes exposed.  
  
Scott, Slash Angemon and Justimon found themselves the only ones to be left standing. They all looked up at the terrible, dual visage of Xeed Milleniumon that hung over them threateningly.  
  
YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WORTH LEAVING ALIVE. DON'T YOU SEE? YOU ALL HAVE A LITTLE OF ME INSIDE OF YOU. YOU KNOW ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN EXPOSED TO MY VAST POWER.  
  
Justimon hung his head. "Yes... I was the first to experience your power and might... Then I was sent through time."  
  
"I..." Scott began. "Slash Angemon and I were broguth to fight you. You burrowed yourself inside of me. You sent all of your creeps against me including your commanders. Goldendramon, Chaos Gallantmon, Duskmon... They all worked to revive you. I had to fight you so many times..."  
  
YOU ARE DESTINED TO FIGHT ME FOREVER... I AM THE SADOW TO YOUR LIGHTS...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon faced Xeed Milleniumon. "Well if you're sick of it... Why don't you end it? Scott demanded while Slash Angemon got ready to attack."  
  
Xeed Milleniumon cackled. "TIME DESTORYER!"  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon didn't know what to do at that moment, the attack would hit them at any second, and they shielded their eyes as the light came.  
  
SHWAM!  
  
Scott opened his eyes in horror, as he saw a flash of green light  
  
In front of him was Mimi, using her body and her crest power to shield him. It had cost her strength, and her life... She slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Scott screamed and caught Mimi in his arms. She still looked beautiful, yet frail and fragile, as she would die soon... "MIMI! Why'd you dart in front of me, like that?!"  
  
"Be...because... I didn't want to lose you again..."  
  
"But, why risk your own life?!"  
  
Mimi coughed. "You don't...need to...get lost again...and having you die...is the last...thing...you...need...to suffer..."  
  
Scot was choking on sobs, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably as he brushed the hair out of Mimi's eyes. "Mimi... sob Please don't die... I couldn't bear the thought of living without you... I'm sorry I left you like that... I..."  
  
Mimi put a finger to his lips. "Shhh... It's ok... I know it wasn't your fault..." She smiled weakly as she brushed away a tear from his eye. "Don't cry like that... I'm just happy that I spent my last moments with the boy I fell in love with..."  
  
Scott leaned down to the girl's gentle frame, and the two shared their last, passionate kiss.  
  
"Good bye... Scott..." Mimi closed her eyes, and breathed out her last breath. Her beauty was radiant even after dying.  
  
"Mimi..." Palmon muttered in her unconscious state, tears ran down her face.  
  
"MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Scott sobbed uncontrollably, as he held Mimi's body close to him, taking in her scent.  
  
Xeed Milleniumon laughed cruelly. HAHAHAHAHA!! RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT DID I? JOIN WITH ME, AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIN A SOLUTION FOR YOUR PAIN... WHAT DO YOU SAY? WITH MY TIME UNLIMITED ATTACK, MIMI WILL BE ALIVE ONCE MORE...  
  
Justimon and Slash Angemon glanced at Scott nervously. "NO!" Ryo yelled form inside Justimon. "He's lying to you!"  
  
Scott didn't hear them... He didn't hear anything. He was shaking. He was overcome with grief...and anger. He looked up to face Xeed Milleniumon, his eyes narrowed, tear stained, and rage filled. "Milleniumon... You have used and killed many, turned friends against each other, and now... YOU KILLED THE GIRL I LOVE!! YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!!" The crest of Determination glowed so brightly that it filled the whole area. Suddenly, everyone began to disappear...  
  
"SCOTT!!" Justimon screamed, as he vanished.  
  
The whole battlefield then changed. Now they were in space itself, floating above the Digital World.  
  
Besides Scott, only Slash Angemon remained. Suddenly, the crest of Sincerity appeared near Scott, and joined with Scott's crest. Scott ran over, and hugged Slash Angemon  
  
Slash Angemon began to grow in size and power. His wings grew wide and vast, his body bulked up, his armor grew more solid, his blade grew longer and sharper, and his face looked tougher. Scott was sitting on top of Slash Angemon's shoulder, as the Slash Angemon was now as big as Xeed Milleniumon. "Whatever, my partner's pain is, it's my pain too!" Slash Angemon called out. "You have caused nothing but pain, sorrow, confusion and destruction! Your reign ends now! Your life ends now!" Slash Angemon raise his blades into the air. One was filled with a magenta energy, the other, a green energy. "The Crests of Determination and Sincerity howl within me... They're telling me to defeat you!"  
  
Xeed Milleniumon was shocked. IM...IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN SLASH ANGEMON GAIN THAT MUCH POWER?! FORM TWO CRESTS?! HE'S RIVSLING MY OWN POWER! TIME DESTROYER! He fired his killing attack.  
  
Slash Angemon flew at the blast, and he raised the green blade. He sung it down, and the attack was slashed in half.  
  
IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOO! Xeed Milleniumon's eyes were full of fear.  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon, both glowing magenta and green, yelled in unison. "DIE! GOLDEN RIPPER!" Slash Angemon sung down both blades, sending two powerful energy waves that spiraled around each other and rocketed towards Xeed Milleniumon. He had no time to dodge, and the blast hit him dead on.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUHH!"  
  
But Slash Angemon wasn't finished yet. After traveling behind the blade, he slashed twice in a cross slash, before raising both blade, swinging down and giving the final blow.  
  
"ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
Xeed Milleniumon began to shake violently and distort. The starts began to shine and burn uncontrollably. Energy erupted out of Xeed Milleniumon flesh as his arms and head flailed about wildly, the fractal code rings shooting out everywhere, destroying stars, and moons.  
  
Slash Angemon then grabbed Xeed Milleniumon, as he too was beginning to shake and distort, Scott too.  
  
Scott Raised his Digivice into the air, letting its power shine all over. "Let's Finish this!"  
  
"Yes let's!" Slash Angemon shouted.  
  
"SACRIFICE OF HEAVEN!" Fractal code surrounded and tightened around the three. Suddenly, the shining stopped, and a deadly supernova erupted form the human and 2 Digimon  
  
Xeed Milleniumon screamed, as the blast eradicated and destroyed him, his data too was nullified, into nothing...  
  
Scott and Slash Angemon both Vanished as the blast engulfed them...  
  
Scott's eyes shot open. He was in his room, his old room. His Playstation was playing Digimon World 3 still, but was on pause. He looked at the clock. It had only been 2 hours since he had finished dinner. He was still in his old, regular life. "It was all a dream? I can't believe it. All the adventures, the love, and war, my romance, none of it was real..." He felt his face was moist. He was crying... "Then how come I feel sadness and pain?"  
  
He heard a knock at his door. His Dad came in. "Hey Scott, we're about ready with dessert, sorry it took so long and... Are you ok? You look sad, and you're crying."  
  
"It...It's nothing... I just had an unpleasant dream that's all."  
  
"Well don't worry, it was all a dream, nothing has happened."  
  
"Yeah...Yeah you're right."  
  
"That's my boy. I'll call you when the cake's ready."  
  
Scott watched as his Dad closed the door behind him. He saved his game and turned it off. He lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "It all seemed so real, even the pain... Why do I feel upset and sad about what happened in a dream...? Why?" More tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes... For some reason he kept seeing the face of the Digidestined of Sincerity, Mimi Tachikawa, a girl that didn't exist and never will. In fact none of them existed. "Why?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
